Kidnap
by disnemily
Summary: Timeline 1: Zuko and Katara have fallen in love, but someone is trying despreatly to keep them apart, even if it means their death.  Timeline 2: Ukya is the perfect princess, but when she is kidnapped, will her parents love last in her absence?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first Zutara Fanfic!! :) So, first off, in my head, there was a Zutara kiss in the finale, not a Maiko and not a Kataang. Ergo, they've been together ever since Ozai was defeated. WHOOOOO!!! As it should have been!!!**

**Anyway, I still haven't seen all the episodes D: and if you can link me to a website so I can see them...I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. Btw, if the characters are ever OOC, well, get over it. :) People change, especially after having a...oh! I guess you'll have to read to find out :)**

**Oh, Avatar doesn't belong to me :(. It belongs to the geniuses that created it.  


* * *

**

**Prologue  
**

Tears welded her eyes as she read the letter a third time. No, not her little baby. No. This couldn't be happening. First her mother-in-law, now her baby girl. Would this train of horrors ever end?

"I have to tell Zuko…" she murmured to herself. She slowly stood up from the floor. She called for the guards and they entered the room hesitantly, seeing their Fire Lady's fragile state.

"Milady?" they asked.

"Send for the Fire Lord. I don't care what meeting he's in. Nothing is more important that what I have to tell him now."

"We can't do that…"

"You must!" she yelled. The rain outside turned to ice pellets, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

"Milady, he's in a peace meeting…"

Her hand shot up and the man froze in place. Blood Bending. She hated using it, but Zuko needed to know about their daughter.

"Sir this is a matter about our daughter. Find him and tell him I have news on Ukya. He will come immediately, if not, tell him I'm leaving to find her. Is that understood?"

She made the man nod and released him. He bowed and scrambled off to find his king.

**Chapter 1**

The evening sun set on the horizon. Sweat dripped down his face as he punched in the air, fire sprouting from his fists. His opponent stepped back, avoiding his throws with difficulty. Finally he swung his foot up and an arc of fire followed it. He brought his right hand into his chest and pushed it out, sending the arc at his opponent. The man had barely enough time to block the arc and he collapsed in exhaustion.

"Goodness! Fire Lord Zuko, it seemed only yesterday I could win a spar against you! Now I consider myself lucky to live through these weekly sessions we have!"

The Fire Lord smirked. "A lot has changed since Ozai was defeated, Chen. You have witnessed my transformation, have you not?"

Chen gave him a wide grin. "You have changed into exactly what your Uncle hoped you would be. A strong young character with the compassion of a waterbender, yet the firmness of and earthbender. You are quite an accomplished young lad, perhaps you should think of finding a Fire Lady. Lady Mai would be a wonderful choice, politically at least." He gaze turned to the doorway of the arena. "However, you and the Master Waterbender seem quite infatuated."

Zuko glanced over to find Katara waiting for him. He blushed when he found it difficult to look away. "I will find us a Fire Lady when I fall in love, Chen," he mused, already thinking of who he wanted his bride to be. "Much like you did with your wife," he added, his eyes still glued to the exotic beauty.

Chen chuckled. "Yes, that is true. But you best be on your way, looks like she's getting impatient." Chen smiled deviously and hurried off.

Katara strode over to Zuko, eying his chest suspiciously. "I thought I told you to give it a rest today." She crossed her arms over her torso, glaring at him all the while.

"Katara please, it's been nearly a year, I'm sure my scar has healed by now," Zuko reasoned, hoping his girlfriend wouldn't be too upset by his sparring.

To prove her point, she jammed her finger over his heart, he winced, stumbling back. She _was_ upset.

He glowered at her. "You didn't have to do that!" he mumbled.

"Would you have listened to me otherwise?" she snapped, leading him back into the tunnel of the arena. She let out a yelp when two strong arms encircled her waist, pushing her against the wall of the darkened tunnel. She squealed as he nuzzled her neck, his strong hands traced up her figure, grazing over her chest and modestly returning to her backside. His lips traced up her neck to find her lips where Katara eagerly accepted his kiss, returning it with the ferocity of her own.

"Does that answer your question?" he whispered, his lips still grazing that of his lover's.

She smiled, nodding slightly. She pulled him down for another kiss, one with more intensity than the first. His arms snaked around her waist, and her hands cupped his face, her thumb gently stroking his scar.

"Fire Lord?" someone called from the courtyard.

Zuko groaned loudly, stepping away from Katara.

"Don't go," she whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. "As your healer, I advise you take this day off."

"And as my lover?" He grinned deviously.

"I advise you to take me to your room and dismiss your guards. After all, these healing sessions can be very...loud," her voice rose barely above a whisper.

"Fire Lord," the voice was at the end of the tunnel. He bowed slightly to the two and turned to his lord. "Sire, the Avatar has arrived at the port."

Katara's eyes widened in shock. The Avatar? He had not paid a visit to the Fire Nation ever since the relationship between the Southern Water Tribe Princess and the Fire Lord had been made public! What in La's name could he possibly want?

"Send out a greeting party for him. Katara and I will meet him at the palace," Zuko ordered calmly as the messenger nodded and retreated.

Katara sighed, her day of planned naughty-ness would have to be put on hold. Yet again.

"I'm sorry, Tara, I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." He kissed just under her ear, making her moan, wishing that Aang had chosen another day to arrive.

* * *

Zuko's arm was wrapped around her waist as they waited for the carriage to arrive with the Avatar. Katara's head rested on his shoulder, she was shaking, suddenly terrified of seeing Aang again. Seeing as their last meeting had ended with him running off even more pissed off at the Fire Lord than the resistance was, this current meeting would not abode well for them.

"It'll be okay, Tara," Zuko said, kissing her brow. "Aang isn't going to pull anymore stunts like last time, I won't let him."

She nodded against his chest. "I hope you're right, Zuko." Her arms encircled his waist, looking for the only comfort she could find.

The public display of her affection made his heart jump. Typically they were very discreet, holding hands in public, and only stealing kisses when no one was looking. He looked down at the girl who had stolen his heart in the caverns of Ba Sing Se. A little over a year ago they had stopped and imprisoned his sister. Six months after that, Ozai had died in prison. Katara had been by his side each time, as well as many other times after that. She helped to end the war, in doing so she proved herself to be a great hero. He smiled and kissed her hair. He loved her more than anything. When Chen had mentioned finding a Fire Lady, Zuko had only one person on his mind.

"Katara," he whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

She lifted her eyes up to meet his. A smile spread across her lips and she leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, too," she whispered back. Her heart was racing, that was the first time those words had escaped his lips and met her ears.

The two straightened as the carriage came into view. Behind it, was luggage a whole slew of luggage.

Katara glanced up at her love as the carriage came to a stop. "Zuko, since when did Aang travel with that much stuff?"

"SUGAR QUEEN! SPARKY!" Came the booming yell of an earth bender the two knew so well.

"Toph!" Katara gasped, turning to see the whole Gaang--well most of it--piling out of the carriage. She ran to her friends "Oh La! I've missed you all! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" She squealed as she gave her friends a whole round of hugs.

"Wait, Zuko didn't tell you?" Sokka asked as he helped a very pregnant Suki out of the carriage.

Two strong arms encircled her waist yet again and she nearly melted. "No, I wanted it to be a surprise. My gift to her, for staying here at the palace with me." He kissed her temple and Sokka frowned.

"Stop it! I don't want to see my sister ad her lover at work!" He whined, closing the carriage door, draping his arm around his wife.

"Oh Sokka, grow up! She had to see us be all lovey dovey!" Suki scolded, winking at Katara.

"But boy did you two look cute!" Toph chimed in, a small grin playing on her lips.

"Tha--hey!" Sokka snapped, shooting her a dark glare.

Toph only smiled at her win. "You're too easy, Snoozles." She turned to the Fire Lord and his companion. "So are we going to get to go inside or what?"

* * *

**Hmm i think this was a weak starter chapter. But whatever, I just want to get it up!**

**Now, I'm still deciding on whether or not I should bump this up to M and include Lemons, review and tell me if i should! Actually, review anyways :P  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my first 4 reviewers, you made me decide to go on :D Also, I think I did and accidental publication of a fake chapter two...if you got a alert for that, sorry! I'm still figuring fanfiction out. **

**And thank you Sasha for the link :D And Summer, they might become less OOC when I see the rest of the last season, cause I never really saw the Zuko transformation, so I'm kinda coming up with it on my own. As the first few paragraphs in chapter one stated, he's transformed into a new being, as Katara has since the stress of the war has left the world.  
**

**Okay, this chapter might be confusing, if it is, just ask for clarification! Heeheeheee.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The door behind the guard slammed shut and Katara slowly rose to her feet. Tears streamed down her tanned face. How could they? Would they dare kidnap the Princess of the Fire Nation? The only child, aside from the Avatar, that could bend two elements? Whoever did this must know that three master benders, as well as the Avatar would be after them in seconds.

A small sob escaped her throat as she made her way to Ukya's bed, still warm from the heat that radiate from the two year old's body. "My poor baby," she whispered, glancing about the room. Looking at it now, one would not have known there had been a kidnapping. Her toys were all where she left it, her play tea set that Iroh had given her was still set on the table and her books were displayed perfectly on her bookshelf. The room seemed relatively untouched by a struggle. Meaning that either the Princess was asleep, or was taken by someone she thought trustworthy. Oh, how the Fire Lady wished Toph had arrived a day earlier. If she had, perhaps this all could have been avoided. Toph would have felt the intruders footsteps and they all would have been warned.

Swift footsteps were heard down the hall, followed by voices trying to calm the Fire Lord down. They were silenced by his enraged voice. He burst into the room, closing the door so as not to be followed in by curious onlookers. He made his way over to his wife, who sat, curled into a ball on the floor.

"Oh Agni, Katara, what's wrong?" He glanced about the room. "Where's Ukya?"

"Gone," was all she could say. She handed him the note and his eyes widened as he read it.

"Dear Fire Lord and Barbarian, your precious daughter is in good hands. Don't worry about ever seeing her again, for you won't. However, if you try coming after her, you threaten her life an your own. I'll be sure to never tell her about her traitorous father and barbaric mother. Farewell."

New tears spilled out of Katara's eyes as the note was finally read out loud. Zuko's arm around her relaxed as he sank onto the bed. After what seemed like hours of silence, he spoke. "Katara what are we going to do?"

She shook her head, standing up to pace about the room. "We find her. I don't care what that stupid note said, our daughter is missing and we have to find her!" She was past the point of crying and mourning her daughters disappearance. All she wanted was to hold her daughter in her arms once again.

"But Katara, Ukya could be hurt that way, or worse!" Zuko protested. As much as he missed his little Princess, if not searching for her meant she lived another day, then he would remain dormant.

"Zuko! Do you want our daughter back? For all we know she's with some sociopathic killer just waiting for a good enough reason to murder her! We need to get her back before she forgets all about her mother and father! The only two people who love her as much as they love each other!"

Zuko sighed, knowing that she was right. It was not in his nature to give up so easily, but after the news he received earlier this morning, he knew their daughter's safety was in jeopardy either way. "Katara, i know I shouldn't tell you this now, but you need to know," he paused, waiting for her to give him her undivided attention. "There's been a break out at the Boiling Rock."

"No..." her hands flew to her face, not wishing to hear who it was.

"Azula broke out at roughly midnight last night. It's suspected that she had help because not all of the bodies were burned, some had a lot of puncture wounds." Zuko said quietly, ashamed that his ex-girlfriend would dare aid the escape of an insane woman. If Ukya was in her hands, he had no choice but to go after her.

"Zuko, if Azula has Ukya, then our daughter is going to be raised under the wing of a different version of Ozai. A version that is going to be a hundred times worse." Katara looked at her husband pleadingly. "Please, my love, let me go after her."

"No!" He stood, rushing over to his wife. He took her face in his hands, forcing her blue orbs to look at him. "Katara, if either of us goes after her it will be me. If something happens to me, I need to know that one of you is safe."

Katara shook her head. "I'm coming whether you like it or not." Her gaze never broke from his. "Come, we must prepare to break the news to our earthbending friend."

"Oh Agni, please spare us her fury," Zuko mumbled halfheartedly.

* * *

**What's this? A flashforward? :O Can anyone guess what show I happen to watch a lot of (Starts with an L ends with an -ost, yep Lost!) :D**

**So for those of you who are kind of confused, I'm planning for it to be a flashback (like chapter one) and in the current time (like chapter 2) every other chapter. Make sense? If I change it, I'll be sure to let you know!**

**The Flashback will basically develop the goodies of Zuko and Katara's relationship, eventually leading up to to day Ukya gets kidnapped. **

**The Flashforwards will be their efforts to find her! :D**

**Read and Review my lovelies! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since people aren't really getting the whole OOC thing, I'll explain this before I give you Chapter 3. Mind you, this was originally in response to A Kataang Luvr. **

**I did address that they weren't going to be carbon copies of the show, I like adding my own style to the characters because it helps to make it MY story and not the one Nickelodeon helped create. I feel less like a thief when i do that. Also, it means that I understand them more than I would if I had them the way they were created. In fudging their personality, I still keep the Zuko and Katara fans know and love but I also create characters that I am able to control. Also, in Chapter One, even Zuko admitted that he has changed ever since Ozai was defeated. He is still the stubborn and headstrong man that we Zutarians fell in love with, but his love for Katara has toned it down.**  
** The same has happened to Katara. You can't expect for a war to end and for it not to have an impact on those that took part in it. A big weight has been taken off their shoulders, and I'm emphasizing that.**  
** If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. **

**Yours, EmiiTennii**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

**Oh, the characters aren't mine, however, the story I'm creating with them, is :) Avatar creators, thank you for letting me borrow them!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming? I would have been better prepared for them if you had!" Katara whined when the two were finally alone in the Fire Lord's massive chambers. The evening had gone relatively quickly, seeing as the travelers were weary from their trip. But that didn't stop them from begging for a tour around the palace. Nor did it stop Sokka from eating half the food in the kitchen...

"I wanted to surprise you, Tara. You've done so much for me, and for the Fire Nation. I thought this would be good for you," Zuko explained calmly from the balcony

"You know I hate surprises," she mumbled in response. Secretly enjoying the fact that he cared enough to drag her friends into the overly heated Fire Nation. She sighed, suddenly missing the cold South Pole weather.

"I know but, as I said you deserved it. Living here hasn't been easy for you and I want you to know that I appreciate it a lot more than I let on."

"Zuko, I know you do. You're just busy trying to get the world to trust the Fire Nation again and I'm doing my best to help." She walked to her boyfriend's side and took his hand. "And I'm happy to do it as long as a stupid war doesn't break out."

Zuko couldn't help but smile. "Katara, have you ever thought about making your position at my side permanent?" His eyes grew wide. Did those words just leave his mouth? They were meant to remain as thoughts!

She could feel the blood rise to her cheeks. "Zuko...you don't mean..."

"I do. Katara, you know I love you more than anything. Even though I haven't said it much, I know you know that I do. Katara, it's time i chose a Fire Lady and I want it to be you." He turned to her, taking both her hands in his. "Katara, I don't have a betrothal necklace, but I'm asking you anyway. Will you marry me?"

In response, she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him with a kiss that put all of their past ones to shame. She broke away first, leaning back so he couldn't go in for more. "Does that answer your question?" she teased, mimicking him from earlier.

He smiled slyly and attacked her neck with kisses. "Yes it does," he murmured into her neck. He scooped her up into her arms, a small squeal of delight escaping from his lover. He gently sat her on the bed, their kissing turned to love making, and it continued throughout the night.

* * *

The sun peaked over the mountains, waking the Firebender that slept beside a tired Waterbender. Zuko smiled as he admired his exotic lover, taking delight at every smooth curve of her body. He sighed, remembering that he had yet another peace meeting to attend that morning. He leaned over to kiss her cheek and crawled out of bed, off to get ready for the day.

The meetings seemed to drone on and on. All the nations ever did was argue while Zuko sat, listening to each argument as it played out in front of him. The Earth Kingdom seemed to want the Fire Nation to pay for all the damage it cause throughout the war. However, the Fire Nation had refused this because it would force a massive inflation and eventually lead to a devastating depression..

The Southern and Northern Water Tribes merely wanted aid repairing their homes, which Zuko was happy to comply so long as the Tribe provided the non Firebenders with proper clothing. Because their plea was small and the cooperation of the Fire Nation was simple, the Water Tribes were free to leave the peace meetings.

However, the tempers between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nations were growing. Zuko watched as the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom ambassadors continued their screaming match. Both arguing over how ridiculous this whole meeting was.

Zuko sighed, glancing over at the empty chair reserved for the Avatar. Zuko had never regretted telling Aang about his feelings for Katara. But whenever Zuko was in a peace meeting, where the Avatar's peacemaking skills could prove very useful, he regretted it more than anything.

"Sire! Please, tell Ambassador Fong that this plot to rob the bank of the Fire Nation is ridiculous! We cannot afford that much of a loss without diving head first into a depression! What use would we be to them if we did?"

"Ambassador Fong, I will admit that Ambassador Singh is correct in that sense. But, over the course of say...fifteen years, we'd be happy to help aid you in paying for the damages. We will have a separate fund set up for Earth Kingdom repairs and a portion of the nations money will go to rebuilding yours, but enough will stay in the Fire Nation so we can repair our home as well."

Ambassador Fong frowned. "I will have to discuss this with my superiors first."

Zuko nodded. "Very well. We will reconvene next week after the Earth Kingdom has had time to decide. Meeting adjourned." He sat back in his chair as the men left the room, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. How was he to run the Fire Nation if he couldn't settle a peaceful dispute? What if the Ozai-now Azula-supporters began violent attacks? How would he deal with those?

Zuko sighed, suddenly feeling very defeated. He needed and adviser, but he wasn't about to call on the Avatar. Not after what had happened when Aang found out he had lost Katara. Zuko sighed at the memory. One that constantly plagued him.

* * *

_Nothing could have better. Zuko had been in control of his nation for a day, and nothing had gone totally wrong. The waterbender of his dreams had kissed him only a few days ago. She now spent every moment she could at his side. Nothing could have been better._

_The two sat together by the turtleduck pond, feeding them crumbs as the sun set. Katara originally sat at a distance, but she began to scoot closer as their time there grew longer. _

_"Zuko," she muttered, tossing the crumbs at the turtleducks. "Why did you jump in front of the lightning?"_

_Zuko froze. They may have kissed, but their feelings for each other had hardly been admitted. "Katara, I lost a very important woman when i was young. When my mother left I promised myself that if another person were to come into my life, I wouldn't lose her like I lost my mother. At least, not at the hand of my family. When the lightning left Azula's finger, all I could think of was the day I woke up to find my mother gone. The pain I felt when I realized she was never coming back...Katara, I jumped in front of it, attempting to redirect it, because I didn't want to wake up everyday remembering that I had lost another important piece of my life. One that I could have saved easily."_

_A smile spread wide across her lips. "I could have fended for myself. You didn't have to get almost killed." _

_"If I hadn't, you wouldn't still be here. You'd be leaving today with Aang in search of more Airbenders," he said calmly, masking the pain he felt at the idea of her leaving. She only stayed to heal his scar.  
_

_Katara nodded. "That is true. But it wouldn't be what I would want to do."_

_He raised his good eyebrow at this. "What do you mean?"_

_"Zuko, I'm here partially because I should be, but also because I want to be. Aang wants my help to find his people, but, he doesn't need it. I would happily help him if I didn't have another who needed my help. Who I wanted to help more that I wanted to help Aang." _

_Zuko studied her. She harbored only platonic feelings for Aang. His heart jumped. Could that mean that she felt for him instead? "You wanted to help me more than him?" he said in almost disbelief._

_She nodded. "Zuko, that day in the Ba Sing Se Caverns changed everything for me. Even though you betrayed us...when you left, you took something of mine with you. However, I don't want it back." Her cheeks reddened under his gaze. This confession was so unlike her._

_He reached out, lifting her chin so that she could meet his gaze. "I'll gladly keep it, Katara," he whispered. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. It was sweet and innocent, much like their first, but something else was there. Perhaps it was because it was more than a "Please don't die" kiss. _

_A small gasp came from behind them and the two sprang apart. Aang stood, gawking at them. Zuko couldn't help but mentally slap himself. The day before the two had confessed their liking of Katara, and they agreed not to run after her, however, this looked like he had lied to the airbender, thus betraying his trust._

_"Katara..." the preteen said, barely audible. His gaze turned to the Fire Lords. For the first time, searing hate could be seen in the young Avatar's eyes. "Zuko, never did I think you would break a promise, especially one to your most important ally." _

_"Aang..." Zuko started but the monk shook his head. _

_"No, I do not want your excuses," he said, "All I ask is for a word with Katara. _Alone."

_Zuko nodded and quickly left, glancing back at Katara only to find her staring at him with a smitten look on her face. _

_What was said between them he did not know, but he quickly returned when he heard Katara screaming "No! Aang stop it!" _

_Zuko returned to find Katara on the ground, and a monk collapsed onto the ground. "Katara! Are you okay?"_

_She shook her head and showed him her arm, burn marks decorated it from her elbow to her wrist. "He was so mad, Zuko. He went into the Avatar State and I was defenseless. I could never hurt him. Please, Zuko, don't hate him. He didn't mean to."_

_By now Aang had come to, seen what he had done, and ran off, muttering his apologies as he went.

* * *

_

Zuko and Aang hadn't spoken since, and despite what Katara had asked, he still held a grudge against Aang for losing his temper. A monk was supposed to be peaceful and not be rash with their actions. He despised how his fiancee lived in fear of his return. He almost felt cruel for making her believe that the Avatar was returning to the palace, but he knew she liked the surprise_._

"Zuko," Katara's voice came from behind him. He quickly stood to face her. "Zuko, the meeting has been over for ages! What are you still doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I got distracted with my thoughts." He quickly composed himself and looked to his fiancee. Fiancee. He just loved saying that. She was his _fiancee. _"Have you told everyone yet?"

She smiled slyly. "And start the fussing without you? Never."

* * *

**Because I was vacationing, I decided to make this one longer for you my lovlies. I hope you appreciate it! :D  
**

**I kinda don't like the whole Aang issue, but, idk what else to do, so oh well. They're engaged!! Yay!!!**

**Read in Review so that I may proceed writing!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**GASP! An Update! **

**I do not own avatar, however, Ukya is my own character!  
**

* * *

The Royal couple stood just before the docks the Earthbenders ship made port. Katara stood with her hands folded against her stomach. Her jaw was clamped shut, but it still trembled as she tried to hold back the tears that were about ready to pour out. She glanced to her side, noting the Fire Nation public staring at their Queens quivering form. She looked back to the ship and sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly as she tried her best to calm herself, however, none of this was working. She could feel her knees weakening with each moment that passed. Her husband shifted beside her, noting his wife's discomfort, but stood idly by, trying to bury his own feelings. Soon, both of their focus shifted to the ship before them, trying to forget that their child was missing.

The ship was massive, with a long pointed bowsprit that curved as it went out. Soldiers were stationed at least ten feet apart for security reasons. The crew was almost entirely Fire Nation except for the few brave Earth Kingdom natives that served to assure Toph's safe passage over the great sea. A few crates were being unloaded from the ship, presumably trade products. However, the cargo was not the focus of the royalty. But rather the pass-

"SPARKY! Sug-whats wrong?"

The two jumped at the loud use of their nicknames. The looked back to find the small Earthbender standing a few feet in front of them, clearly oblivious to her departure from the ship. The blind woman shifted her feet slightly.

"Where's Ukya?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to know the answer.

Katara lost it after that, breaking down in tears once again. Zuko's arms wrapped around her in comfort, quietly cooing at her.

"Come, Toph, we'll explain on the way back to the palace." He guided his wife to the carriage, helping her and Toph in, quickly climbing in after them.

The carriage rolled along the streets of the Fire Nation Capital, rocking slowly back and forth, the clack of the wheels against the pavement masked Katara's sobbing while Zuko tried to explain the events of the morning to Toph, whose expression was growing even more irritated with each passing word. Finally when he ended, Toph seemed to explode.

"Who is stupid enough to kidnap the only interracial royal child in the world? The whole South Pole as well as Fire Nation will be after their heads! With over half the worlds population looking for them, there is no way they can get far!" She threw her hands up in the air, agitation etched across her face. Usually so great at masking any feeling of sorrow, Toph's sightless eyes showed her sadness evidently. Ukya was the only child she had ever taken to. If anyone harmed her in anyway, there would be hell to pay.

"Toph, it would be easier if we knew who to look for. I mean, we suspect that it was Azula, but we can't be sure," Zuko stated calmly. His hands were clamped together as Katara's small form was curled up beside him.

"Wait, Azula?" Toph nearly screamed. "Isn't that psycho locked up?"

Zuko sighed. "We shouldn't be having this conversation where the whole town can hear."

Toph glowered at him but did not persist, for, despite how much she hated admitting it, he was right. The Fire Nation people did not need to know that a psychotic woman was running around kidnapping toddlers and doing who knows what to them. She turned her head toward Katara, feeling her trembling despite the rickety ride. She couldn't help but feel terrible. The typically strong Fire Lady was torn to shreds, leaving behind a frail woman who could barely keep her composure. However, part of Toph wanted to slap some sense into Katara. Crying over the absence of her daughter would solve nothing, and Katara knew that. Nevertheless, Toph remained on her side of the carriage, silently wishing there was something she could do.

* * *

The rain poured down on the swampy terrain surrounding the young woman, but she did not care. Her dark, wild eyes scanned the rain for her companion, but he could not be found. She swore under her breath, if that stupid boy lost that toddler again...

"Ow!" came a masculine howl. "You little brat!"

"What is taking you so long?" the young woman snapped at the man, stalking up to him, crossing her arms. Her pale hands curled around her sleeve, her impatience with the man growing. His dark hair remained matted against his face, despite the two year old that continued to tug on it in her fit of anger.

"Mama! Ukie want Mama!" cried the child.

"What do you think? You can't expect me to be able to keep up with your stride while carrying a whiny two year old!" he snapped, pulling the small dark-skinned child away from his face. "If you want to carry her, be my guest!"

The woman shook her head. "No, my sharp nails might scratch her, and I promised her father and..._mother _that she would remain unharmed. Besides, I'm a noble, I don't have to carry anything. That's what you're hear for." She turned away and glanced around the swamp. "Ugh that village has to be around here somewhere!" she groaned. "Stupid vines!" She pulled out a dagger, slashing violently at the green that blocked her way.

"No!" the toddler shouted, squirming from the man's hold, grabbing onto the woman's arm. "No hurt tree!"

"You stupid Fire Nation brat!" the woman yelled, shrugging her off. "You could have gotten yourself hurt!"

The child squealed in surprise as a shadow fell over the three of them. The woman turned and gasped at the giant creature that now stood towering over them. Vines dressed the creature, but the woman was not foolish enough to believe that there was such thing as a vine monster. From what she had heard Katara say, this was merely a man named Huu, and he served only to protect enemies of the swamp.

She quickly grasped Ukya and held her up to the vine monster. "Come now, you wouldn't dare hurt a small child, would you?"

Beneath the vines, Huu hesitated, listening as the water whispered to him, informing him of who these people were, and also informing him that the water gods, La and Tui, were spreading word that the daughter of Master Katara and Master Zuko had been kidnapped.

"Wh't br'ngs ya'll h're?" he bellowed, a small plan forming in his head. What if he were to accept them into his village, but instead hold them hostage until Katara came for her child?

"Good sir, my husband and I are terribly lost and our daughter is very tired. Could you please provide us with shelter until we are well enough to leave?" the lady asked, raising her hands in a gesture of innocence.

Slowly the vines fell and the small fat man appeared. "W'd be hap'y to let yall st'y wit us!" he exclaimed. "B't wat's yer n'me miss?"

She smiled a dark smile, one that made Huu rather nervous. "My name is Mai, and this is my husband, Jet."

* * *

**For those of you who don't know, in my book, Jet didn't die. Besides, his hatred of Zuko seemed to work for this :D**

**Anyway, sorry I took forever, AP testing had me swamped!**

**Leave me loves?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm on a writing frenzy! Plus, the flashback chapters are so much easier to write than the present day ones!**

**Next one might not be for a while! :(**

**Read and review?  
**

* * *

It was well past midnight and the two sat on a blanket out in the Royal Garden, alone together much like they were only a year ago when they first confessed their attraction toward each other. Only one thing was different. They didn't feel as if they were saying goodbye, but hello to a bright and wonderful future together. Zuko's back rested against a tree trunk as Katara sat between his legs, resting herself against his warm chest. His arms were snaked around her thin waist, teasingly tracing his fingers up and down her sides. His cheek was pressed against her forehead, occasionally moving to kiss it. Most of the time his eyes were closed, and head resting against the tree, enjoying their rare alone time. Thoughts of their future together played across his mind. The wedding, the wedding night, the crowning of the Fire Lady, the birthing and raising of children...but this would only happen if their engagement was announced.

"Tara," he whispered in her hair, pressing his lips against the crown of her head.

"Hm?" She shivered as his hands moved up her sides yet again.

"When are we going to tell them? Shouldn't they know about our engagement?" he didn't wish to pressure her, but, he needed to know.

"Zuko," she said, turning her head up to look into his ember eyes, "Sokka won't acknowledge the engagement unless there's a betrothal necklace, nor will the rest of my tribe. There would be no point in telling them until then."

Zuko sighed, really wishing he had a talent at carving. "Okay, I'll go to your brother for help on that. I'm sure he'll be of some help...with Suki's encouragement."

"Are you sure you want to marry me, Zuko? I mean, it wasn't long ago when you would call me a Water Tribe peasant or barbarian, are you sure we aren't rushing anything?"

His hold around her tightened. "Katara, I've apologized many times for calling you those hate filled names. You know I don't think that now. I'm sorry I ever did think that you were a peasant or a barbarian. But those words remain in the past. I'm not rushing into anything. Tara, I don't want to do anything to mess us up." He squeezed his eyes shut, ready to kick himself for what he was about to say. "But, if you think we're rushing our relationship, we don't have to get engaged."

She turned so that her chest was pressed against his, her hand cupped his face, softly rubbing his scar. "No, Zuko, I want to be. I love you, you know that. I just don't want you asking me because you think your nation needs me," she paused and then continues, "I want you asking me because you want me by your side."

* * *

**Steamy timeee :D Just a warning for those of you who don't like steamy  


* * *

**

He took his hand and brushed away a strand of hair that had moved in front of her lips. He tilted his head down, cupping her cheek and pressed his lips softly against hers. He felt her grip on his shirt tighten and he quickly rolled over so that he was above her, pressing his lips against hers as her hands skimmed through his long dark hair. He felt her small hands slide down his torso to the buckle of his robes. Seconds later, he was shrugging off his shirt as Katara's hands smoothed over his bare chest and then down to his waistband, where her fingers teasingly traced across his waist. He groaned and grabbed at her wrists, pinning them beside her head as his lips moved down her neck, gently sucking and biting at the tender flesh. He felt her pushing against his chest and he let him self be pushed off.

Soon she was straddling his waist, her own dress becoming even more loose. She leaned over him, her hair falling to one side. She smirk slyly at him and leaned toward his good ear, gently nibbling at it as she moved her hips back and forth against him. Her fingers traced down his sides, torturing him in just the same fashion he had her. She trailed kisses from his neck to his navel, paying extra attention to the scar on his chest. She then guided his hands to the tie on her back, using her lips against his as a demand for him to untie it.

His hands were hesitant, weary of on lookers from the palace. His hands slithered around her back until he finally settled at the bow, tugging the fabric apart, opening up her dress to him. He threw it off her, revealing the skin of her stomach. He frowned at her chest bindings and bit at the playfully, earning a laugh from his lover. He returned his mouth to hers, their tongues battling for dominance. His hands traced up and down her spine, causing her to shiver.

"Fire Lord!"

Zuko swore under his breath. It was midnight damn it! What in Agni's name could anyone want at this hour? "What?" he asked, his annoyance evident in his tone. But pleasure still hid there, seeing as Katara was still kissing and biting at his neck.

"Fire-oh..." the man gasped when he saw the two.

Katara yelped and the two scrambled to pull the blanket over the very indecent pair.

"Speak!" Zuko snapped, irritation was becoming more and more difficult to mask.

"Fire Lord," the man said, his eyes remaining lustfully glued to the exotic beauty in front of him. "I thought I should inform you that your Uncle is coming to visit...with a guest, he is due to arrive in a weeks time."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That couldn't wait until the morning, soldier?"

"Many apologies my Lord, but I was told to tell you immediatly.

"Fine, just leave," he ordered, turning back to his lover.

The messenger nodded and trekked back across the gardens over to wear the small pale noble woman stood. "Is it as I feared, Zhao?"

He shook his head. "They are not doing anything to deflower the water tribe wench. Just the typical teenage activity."

"And you're sure they didn't recognize you?" the lady asked, eying him suspiciously. She knew this man could never be trusted, especially when a beautiful woman could be involved

He snorted. "Of course not, its too dark and I have half a face that matches that of the Fire Lords, they have no idea who I am. Also, as far as they know, I drowned in the North Pole, trust me, we don't have to worry about me blowing our cover." He smoothed a hand over his bald head, his fingers resting on the scar that consumed half his face, courtesy of his battle with La during his siege of the North Pole. "What are we going to do now, milady?"

"We wait until that water bending peasant is alone and then we make our move."

"Which is?"

Ember eyes looked up at him, eyes that seemed to shoot daggers at anyone who questioned her motives. "Her death."

* * *

**I'm really beginning to love clifhangers. Anyway, awesome points to whoever can guess who this lady is!**

**And stupid Zhao for 1) not dying and 2) interrupt my steam scene! it was going to be a full on lemon, but I didn't know how that would settle with readers! If you want to tell me if you're for it or against it let me know! cause that's how I'll determine if I ever include lemon!**

**Also, should I bump this to M or is that heated make out still teen? :D**

**Review please!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took forever! I got to WoW playing...:D**

**anyway, i kinda like this chapter, but i kinda don't, idk, nevertheless read and review my dears!**

**Oh, i don't own this...  
**

* * *

"What are we doing here, milady?" Jet asked, setting the Princess down on the ground. The three were in a small hut, a spare one that the swamp people left for the visitors they almost never had. There was one bed mat in the corner, and a small make shift crib beside it.

"Address me as Mai, Jet. If we expect these fools to believe we are husband and wife, then we must act the part," she snapped. Her gaze shifted to the unhappy toddler at their feet. Ukya was sitting, her tiny hands balled up into fists. Her cheeks were stained red as she slowly curled up to get on her feet.

"Take meh homeee!" she cried out, balls of fire sprouting from her puny fists, one flying directly by Mai's head, singeing her hair.

Her hand whipped up to her face, looking at the damage the brat had done. "Why you little-" she stopped. No, it couldn't be! She snapped her fingers, a single flame on her finger, she brought it closer to the girls face "How about a scar to match the one of your father's?" she hissed.

Ukya glared at her, and then, as if out of nowhere, the water from the swap crept in from the window and washed the fire out. Leaving the Mai's hand empty of flame.

"You're going to have to stop bending if you expect them to believe you are who you say you are," Jet snapped. He hated firebending, the only reason he even let himself form an alliance with this...lunatic was because he needed to save Katara and get her away from the corrupted hands of the Fire Nation. But what peeved him was that they were heading in the opposite direction of where he needed to be.

"Oh hush up! Don't you see what this brat is? She bends two elements!" she cried, pointing to the annoyed toddler that started wandering around the room. Throwing small objects at their feet.

Jet straightened, wide eyed. "But Aang...the avatar isn't dead."

"He has to be! There's no other explanation for her duel bending," Mai exclaimed, a twisted grin forming on her mouth. "Jet, this could be a different sort of Avatar."

He raised one eyebrow at his partner. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this brat could change the face of the Avatar forever. No longer will they be seen as peace keepers, but as vicious rebels."

"Sort of like the Freedom Fighters?" he asked, suddenly missing his old band of misfits. "Mi-Mai, when are we going to get Katara back?"

"Patients, Jet. I saved you from death for your help, not to be harassed by your lust for the _Fire Lady_," she practically spat out the last two words.

His eyes narrowed, glowering at the hateful woman in front of him. "Don't call her that. She shouldn't even be associated with the Fire Nation." He scooped up the toddler who had curled up at his feet.

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'll be outside," she said simply and walked out, leaving Jet alone with the girl.

He looked down at the closed eyes of Ukya, suddenly saddened. He thought about how mothering Katara had been when he first met her, and how heart broken she must be now that her only child had gone missing. Kidnapped by a jealous ex and a crazed woman out with a vengeance. His thumb caressed the little girls cheek. He was surprised at how much he didn't hate her for being the spawn of Zuko, but rather loved her for being the child of Katara. She had her mother's face, but her fathers fierce eyes that became definite when she was angry. He moved to the crib and set her small body down and kissed her forehead, wishing this was his and Katara's daughter, not her and Zuko's.

* * *

Katara sighed as she stared out at the sunset, dreading the full moon that hovered above her. Her tears were gone, her eyes had finally gone dry. Somewhere out there her daughter was falling asleep as well, the power of the moon not taking effect on her young age until she was older. She shifted her gaze to the city below her. None of them knew about their missing princess. Zuko had said he would announce it in the morning, but Katara wasn't so sure. Gossip spread like wildfire in the city, by the time the sun rose, the whole capitol would be asking what happened.

"Katara..."

She turned to face her husband who was gazing at her from his desk. Distraught was like a mask on his face, hiding his truly beautiful features. He had a pen in hand, taking a break from his work as he called over his wife.

"Yes, Zuko?" she asked, coming over to him, her hands resting on his shoulders. She glanced down at his papers and gasped.

"Zuko, you aren't going to plaster these all over the city are you?" She snatched up the paper and studied it. The drawing of their daughter was perfect, every detail, even the shape of her eyebrows was precise. The characters beside it gave her description and last seen, it also mentioned Azula as being the possible captor."This isn't the way you plan to tell your people that our daughter was kidnapped is it?" she asked.

Zuko looked away. "Yes, it was." He took the paper back and placed it on his desk. "Katara, they can't see me cry. I'll look weak if I do, and they can't think that their leader is weak."

"No, Zuko. They'll think you are weak if you tell them this way! You need to show them that you trust them, not hide behind posters!"

"Katara, you know nothing of politics, please stay out of this."

"I know nothing of politics? I, the woman who ran around the world trying to stop the war, the one who helped you through meetings and has been by your side ever since the war ended? You wouldn't be this loved by your people if it wasn't for me. And don't say I don't understand this. She's my daughter too!"

Zuko raised his eyes to look at her burning blue eyes. "Katara please."

She shook her head. "Don't bother coming to bed tonight. I don't want to be in the same room as you any longer." She turned on her heal and made her way for the door.

"Where are you going?" He stood, as if he wanted to stop her.

"I'm sending a letter to Iroh, asking him to bring Aang to us. Maybe he can help more than you can!" she snapped and slammed the door shut behind her.

He sank down into his chair and buried his head into his hands. This was not going well at all.

* * *

**:( Zutara unhappiness! D:**

**I hope you liked it! Review if you did! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

A small pale hand trailed against the wall as it's owner crept her way down the Royal Hall. She knew exactly where the waterbender's room was, at the very end of the hall, next to the one with the gigantic golden doors with small red detailing. She glanced around at the countless amount of doors in the hall, surprised that there could ever be so much royalty in one palace. She shook her head and returned to slinking down the hall. The moon was high in the sky, making this trip easier for her as no one, not even her lover, knew that she was out of her bed, seeking the waterbender. She came to the door and slowly opened it. She peaked in and found the girl sitting at her desk, looking into the oval mirror that was in front of her. Her hands rested on the desk top and in them was her mother's betrothal necklace.

The girl smiled sadly, poor Katara, losing her mother, and therefore her childhood all because of her waterbending. She quietly closed the door behind her and steeped over to the somber lady whose gaze remained fixed at the necklace. The intruder smiled and reached her hand out and touched Katara's shoulder, her hand slowly moving upwards against her neck.

Katara jumped. "Suki! I hate it when you do that!" she exclaimed, giggling all the while.

"You do not, you love it!" She winked and sat beside her sister-in-law. "Missing your mother?"

Katara opened her mouth the speak but stopped herself. Should she mention the engagement? "Actually, I'm thinking about taking it off permanently."

Suki's eyes widened. "Why would you do that, Katara?"

She gulped. "Because Zuko..."

"Wait what?" Suki gasped

"The evening that you arrived on, Zuko asked me to be his Fire Lady, and I accepted."

"Oh La!" Suki gasped again. "Why didn't you tell us right away?"

Katara shrugged, "I guess I just didn't want to. It's not official until he gives me a betrothal necklace, right?" She glanced at her sister as she stared at her in shock.

The Kyoshi warrior shook her head to gather her thoughts. "No, not at all. Granted, the public maybe more pleased if you had one, but it's official whenever you want it to be."

Katara nodded, looking in the mirror. "I want it to be, but I'm worried. This would be the most important marriage in centuries, two opposite elements marrying each other. Everyone from around the world would be there, King Boomi, King Keui, my father, The Northern and Southern Water Tribes, and even Huu and the other swamp people. So many people will want to attend..."

Suki shrugged. "So? You love Zuko don't you?"

Katara nodded quickly. "Without a doubt, more than anything in the world."

"Then, why does the size of the audience matter? Besides, what you should be worrying about is the kids. Fire or water?"

"Or both?" Katara joked, knowing that the chance of that happening was even rarer thank Sokka not eating for two days.

"When are you going to tell Sokka?" she asked, fingering her nails.

Katara sighed, "I'll see if Zuko wants to tell him tomorrow, we'll try to do it when all three of you are together."

Suki nodded. "Now, why are you over here and not..." she pointed into Zuko's rooms.

"Oh, after nearly getting caught in the garden a few days ago we decided to lay low for a little while," she explained with a small giggle, thinking back to the embarrassing incident. She couldn't quite explain why, but that man had looked vaguely familiar. The way he spoke, stood, even stared gave her the chills. "Anyway, Suki, what's the real reason you came to my rooms?"

"Rooms? There's more than one?" she asked, looking around. "I'm kidding, just trying to pull a Sokka...but I came in here because on the boat ride over here, Toph told me that I'm carrying triplets, but that one of their hearts isn't beating as fast as the others. Katara, I'm only asking that you be there when I give birth and help this little one survive."

"Suki, just how long do you plan to stay here?" Katara asked. "You're only what...seven months along?"

"More like eight and a half..."

"Suki! You should not have been traveling! What if something had happened? You could have hurt yourself and the babies!"

"Katara, I knew the risks, but I had to take this chance, I wanted you to be there for the birth," Suki defended, shrugging as she did. "But, Katara, will you help me?"

She nodded, "Of course I will, Suki. Now, I'm tired and I think I'm going to get some sleep. You should too, Suki, you need to be ready to birth at any moment."

She nodded and hugged her sister. "Thank you, Katara"

Katara nodded and watched her leave the room. She yawned and made her way over to her bed, ploping down on it and falling into a fast slumber.

* * *

All was quiet as the love of the Fire Lord slept in her room, the curtains rustled against the soft breeze, they didn't even rustle when a dark figure pushed her way through them. The nearly full moon glowed into her room, giving it plenty of light. The fires had been extinguished, due to the waterbending master that disliked them.

Apon the intruder's person were 14 knives and dagger's hidden about her body, the most obvious being the ones hidden in her sleeves. She flicked her wrist and one came out, nicking her palm as it did. She swore and dropped the knife, making it clatter to the ground. the woman froze and looked at the waterbender, who merely shifted in her sleep. She picked up the dagger and made her way to the barbarian's side

"So, finally the whore is at her weakest, sleeping soundly while her competition stands over her, ready to slit her throat," she whispered evilly, hoping that the bender would wake up. When she didn't, she climbed up onto the bed and straddled her, the dagger positioned at her throat.

Katara's eyes snapped open and the girl was thrown to the floor. Water was quickly at her hands, pulled from the pitcher that she kept at her beside. She stood, stepping away from the woman on the floor. The woman quickly sprang up and smirked, "Hello Katara."

"Mai," she hissed, flinging her water whip at the noble. "What do you want?"

She made no response but started flinging daggers at Katara while she attempted to dodge them, since there wasn't enough water for a thick wall of ice. But eventually one dagger hit its mark.

Katara cried out in pain, falling to the floor. She pulled the dagger from her shoulder and flung it back at Mai, completely missing her. She cackled and stood over the whimpering waterbender. "So quick to fall?" she sneered.

Just then the hidden door adjoining the rooms for the Fire Lord and his Lady burst open, and a ball of flame followed it, sending Mai sprawling.

"Katara, oh Agni, Katara!" he shouted, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Zuko look out!" Katara cried out. He ducked and glared at his ex. He slowly stood and took a fighting stance.

"You don't want to do this, Mai," he hissed.

"Oh, but Zuko, I do. She took my throne from me, she took you from me, she took everything!" she screamed, charging at the two for she had run out of knives. But then she stopped and fell to the floor.

"Zuko, get the guards," Katara gasped, as she struggled to keep her concentration.

Zuko did as she said and Mai was taken away, but Katara didn't get to see this for she passed out before the guards even had Mai in their grasp.

* * *

Katara woke with a gasp. She bolted upright and looked about her rooms, no one was there. There was no blood stain on the floor, and the balcolny was empty. She brushed away her hair that was plastered to her sweaty forehead. Just a dream, only a dream.

But it had seemed so real. The pain, the shock, Zuko's grasp as she laid there on the floor...it all felt familiar.

"Katara? Are you all right?" Zuko stood next to their doorway, concern apparent on his tired face.

She started to nod, but then quickly started shaking her head as tears began to stream down her face. She curled up against him as he sat beside her, chanting, "It seemed so real, it seemed so real," until she was able to speak yet again. "Zuko, La, it was horrible. Mai attacked me in a dream I had, oh La, it seemed so real."

Zuko nodded, "But it wasn't, Katara you're safe here."

She shook her head. "Zuko, I don't feel safe in this giant room all by myself. Not after that nightmare...not after that."

"Tell me about it, Tara," he said, kissing her temple

She told him about it, every single detail. He flinched when she told him about how the pain in her shoulder had felt so real, and that as the dagger sank in, all she could think about was the pain she felt when the lightning had hit his chest. She didn't think anything could feel worse than that...yet it did. She mentioned how her blood bending had caused her to pass out, and that is probably felt the most realistic.

She shook her head. "I could feel her blood pumping Zuko...it wasn't like any normal blood bending dream...what if she was really there?" she asked, her whole body shivering at the thought.

Zuko shook his head. "No, its impossible for her to get in, she would have been recognized. I banned her from the palace, remember?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, but there are still rebels, Zuko," she reminded him. "But, can I please share your bed tonight? I'm too afraid to sleep alone."

Zuko nodded. "I'll lock our joined door and the one to the balcony if you wish, Katara." He placed his arm around her and helped her off the bed.

She nodded, thankful that previous Fire Lords had been through so many assassination attempts, that their room was the only in the Royal Hall to have a door that could lock to their balcony.

The two made their way to his rooms. He locked the doors, just as he promised, and Katara fell asleep in his arms with little problem. However, Zuko laid awake, wondering if the noises he had heard were in fact the noises from someone attempting to kill his fiancee. Either way, he knew he was never letting her out of his sight until he was sure she was safe.

And for good reason, for what the two didn't know, was that a small, frail looking woman was lurking in the shadows of the Fire Lady's chambers, cursing blood bending as well as Zuko for ruining her plans. She carressed the pillow that had originally comforted the waterbender's head.

"Soon, our places will change," she sneered. She let out a cry and took her dagger to the pillow, tearing it to shreds. Then she left, escaping into the night.

* * *

**By far, the longest I've done. I hope to get more than one review on this :( My story doesn't suck that much does it?**  
**Doesn't she seem crazy like a certain girl that can generate lightning? Hmm maybe Mai has been taking to Azula a bit too much...**

**Anyway, review my dears and I'll get one more up before I leave for vacation :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I took forever, vacations an such! Hope you like htis one :) Review, or I might take forever on the next chapter.  
**

**And I don't own Avatar :)  
**

* * *

Wei sat by the carriage, sighing loudly as his companion ran up to him yet again. This was the third time he had done this in the last hour and he was getting sick of it. "What do ya want, Eli?" he snapped, nudging him with his foot.

"It's the Fire Lady! She wants to be taken to Ember Isle as soon as possible, _without_ the Fire Lord!" Eli gasped, resting his hands on his knees, gasping for air. Running between his best mate and the kitchen maids was getting tiring.

"She what? Those two are practically inseparable!" Wei said in disbelief, hoping down from his carriage. "Do you think it could be to do with the rumors going around the City?"

"What ones? There's the concubine one, the child one, the mister one, and the avatar one!" Eli laughed, knowing that a majority of those rumors were entirely false.

"The one about the princess! Ukya...you know, that she's missing?" Wei said, tapping his fingers against his pointed chin.

"Well, Fire Lord Zuko is making an announcement today, maybe he'll tell us then?" Eli suggested, hoping his friend wouldn't go to drastic measures.

Wei nodded. "If he doesn't give us what we need to hear, we'll find it ourselves!"

* * *

The events of the night before plagued Zuko as he paced back and forth in his study. His night on the couch had kept him up for a majority of the evening, and hearing that Katara intended to leave the palace had him upset. Would she stay if he listened to her or would she still leave in a huff? He let out a frustrated scream and kicked at the blankets on the sofa. Why did marriage have to be so difficult?

The door clicked open and Zuko snapped at the intruder "Go away!"

"Is that really how you want to greet your uncle?"

Zuko spun around. "Uncle!" he cried, embracing his dear friend. "How did you get here so fast? Katara only sent the note last night!"

"Actually, she sent it the day Ukya went missing. After I located Aang we flew over on Appa. Boy, that bison flies quickly when he needs to."

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut. Why hadn't she told him?

"Aang's with her now, actually. I believe she's showing him Ukya's room, hoping that he finds anything she missed."

Zuko could feel his cheeks burning as rage seeped through him. But their was nothing he could do, the fliers were being posted and his speech was in a few minutes. His wife would just have to be alone with a Avatar for a few minutes, that wasn't a big deal...

Iroh eyed his nephew. "A jealous man does not win the prize, my boy!" He slapped his almost son on the back. "Now come, you have an announcement, do you not?"

Zuko nodded and followed his uncle out of the room, his hands wringing nervously behind him.

* * *

"You don't have to show me her rooms, I know what happened," Aang said softly, his hand brushing against the large rouge doors. He gently pushed against the doors, opening them just slightly.

"No, Aang, I need to. I haven't been in here since I found her room empty the other day," she whimpered as she said those words.

Aang frowned. "Ukya was never a messy child was she?"

Katara's eyes widened and she threw the airbender aside, scrambling into her daughters room. "No..."

What had been a pristine and clean room when the child was taken, was now an absolute mess. The bed had been tossed over, and the book case thrown on the floor. The tea set Iroh had given her was smashed on the ground, and debris was all over the room.

"Toph!" Aang cried, running across the room , airbending the mattress away. "Katara, she's hurt!" He gently pulled Toph's bruised and bleeding body into his lap. "Toph?" he asked quietly.

Katara rushed to his side, water already enveloped her hands as she pushed against Toph's body. "This is bad, Aang, I don't know if I can heal all of this..."

"Katara you have to try!" he insisted, "you have to try!"

She nodded and continued healing, her hands gliding to the next wound until Toph finally let out a groan of protest.

"Toph?" Aang asked, as his friend slowly opened her eyes. "Toph what happened?"

"It was Azula...yet...it wasn't Azula. The fire and lightning, the was she fought was exactly the same. But her footsteps were different. No where near as graceful as the have been and her lying...I knew she was lying."

"Maybe three years in prison has weakened her," Aang suggested.

"No, that would never work. From what Zuko told me she practiced her bending everyday no matter what," Katara argued, removing her hands from Toph's body. "Can you stand?"

The earthbender kicked her heel into the floor and flew up. "Good as new!" she smiled, stumbling a bit.

Katara shook her head. "We should get you to the infirmary, Toph."

"Fire Lady! What are you doing here? Your husband is about to give a speech and you aren't even dressed for it!" Hani, the dresser of the Fire Lady gasped. "Oh come, we must hurry, can't keep the Fire Lord waiting!"

"Aang, take care of her for me, please!" Katara asked as she was swept away.

* * *

Katara and Zuko stood side by side in front of their people, acting as if nothing was wrong, when in reality, everything that could be wrong was, yet Zuko still held her hand in a tight grasp as he readied to tell his people what had happened only days earlier.

Zuko stepped forward, leving his wife behind him as he looked down at the mass of people in the palace courtyard. He glanced over to the guards at his sides and they nodded, each sending out a burst of flame, calling attention to their Lord.

"I'm not sure if many of you have heard the rumors," he said after they had quieted down, "that our only daughter, Ukya was kidnapped. Well, I'm here to confirm them. They are true. Not two days ago, my wife walked into our daughters room, expecting to gently wake our two year old, only to find her bed empty and a note in her place. A note that said if we were to search for her, her life would be put to a gruesome end. So I ask you, if you happen to see her toddling around with someone who looks like the noble woman Mai, or Princess Azula, please inform us, for both these women are dangerous to confront."

Katara's eyes widened as she heard her husband speak to his people, telling them about the horrible two days that had passed. Her vision began to blur and she soon realized she was crying, but not just over her daughter, but over her husband as well. She realized, that when Ukya left, the love that the toddlers parents had went with her. The love that had seemed so strong in the beginning, so passionate. Yet, when Ukya was born, their passion and love was poured into their daughter. Their behavior had changed when that small baby entered the world. Their passionate love making had slowly ended, for they were too tired after being with their daughter all day. Instead of always needing to be with each other, they needed to be with Ukya. Last night had proven that without the glue to their relationship, they would fall apart as a couple. She buried her face in her hands as she tried to quiet her sobs. No, this couldn't end. She loved Zuko, she had to.

Zuko quickly ended his speech when he noticed his wife's sobs. He quickly ushered her back into the confines of the palace walls "Katara," he cooed, stroking her hair behind her ear. "We'll find her."

Katara shook her head. "I know we will, but that's not why I'm crying."

He raised his good eyebrow. "Then why?"

Katara explain her realization to him then and there, not wanting to cause an unneeded problems between them. It broke her heart, seeing his face fall, but she didn't want to stay in the palace and let her frustrations with her husband grow until she water whipped him. "Zuko, I'm sorry, but I need an escape from all of this. I want to go somewhere away from all this drama."

"Why don't you love me?" Zuko asked, his hurt showing in his voice, despite how much he tried to hide it.

"Zuko, after Ukya was born, our love seemed to end. We devoted our lives to her. Every affectionate emotion I ever felt was directed to her and only her. Last night, you and a had a fight, our first one since her birth and I don't think I could stand fighting with you ever again. I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and there's nothing that you can do to stop me."

"Katara..."

"Goodbye, Zuko!" she snapped and walked off, before he could see the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**:( At least you get Zutara happiness in the next chapter :D**

**Guess what! I finally saw all of Avatar :) Yay for netflix! Anyway, Review please?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I started another story and had to get that going AND I had a sever case of writers block for this chapter! BUt it came out somewhat good. Kinda. Ish. oh well. the important part is, I finally got a new chapter up!**  


* * *

"Katara? Love, wake up!" Zuko's frantic voice could be heard over Katara's loud screams. His cool hands held her face as she thrashed about in his bed. Her hands slapped at his bare chest, stinging his skin, but he wasn't worried about bruising, he was worried for his love's sanity. "Tara, Love, it's me!" he cooed until the water bender final stopped leaned forward and kissed her sweaty forehead and she chest rose and fell heavily. "Sweet one, what's wrong?"

"Oh Zuko...it's what happened last night. I had a dream that she came again."

He shook his head, "Katara, I would never let anything happen to you. Not a soul will ever harm you ask long as I am able to protect you, understand, Love?" He pressed his lips to her forehead, trying his best to comfort her.

She nodded against him and buried her face into his shoulder, feigning sleep. She didn't want her worrying to keep him up tonight, not when he had an early morning ahead of him.

But she couldn't get the image out of her head. Mai standing over her, ready to kill her. And then fighting her, throwing knives. Katara shook her head. She had to use blood bending. She had promised Aang that she would never use it again, but she had to. She had no choice.

_Katara, calm down, you only used it in the dream. That doesn't count. _She told herself, but she knew she was lying. That fight felt too real for it to be a dream. She moved her hand to her shoulder and her brow furrowed. There, was a puckering scar, one that hadn't existed the night before. What if that whole incident was real? She shrank back, hiding herself deeper in Zuko's form, she didn't want to imagine if it was. She didn't want to think about the assassin that would be waiting for her the night she returned to her rooms.

* * *

That morning passed in its usual fashion, Zuko awoke, giving himself a few extra conscious moments with Katara before he dressed for his day of rule. He pressed his lips against her temple and quietly made his way out of the room, leaving his sleeping fiancée behind.

Only she wasn't sleeping. Her realization during the night kept her awake, nervous for what could result of her being alone. She quickly shot up and dressed, thankful that clothes had been brought in for her. She scurried out, quick to be at her love's side. He had not made it around the corner when she came barreling up to him. He raised his eyebrow at her when her hand slipped through his and her other clung to his arm desperately.

"Katara, is something wrong?" he asked, unsure if he should pull away or not.

She shook her head. "Nope! Everything's fine!"

Yet her grasp on him refused lighten. He sighed and stopped walking, tugged free from her grasp and rested his hands on her shoulder. "Katara, what's wrong? You're acting...weird."

She cocked her head at him. "Zuko, what are you talking about? I'm being perfectly normal!" Her tone took a defensive turn, further surprising her counterpart.

Zuko shook his head. "No, Katara, you're not! You hate getting up with the sun, you hate clingy people, and you hate liars! All of which you are doing and being right now!" he hissed, trying to keep his fiancée calm.

But clearly that wasn't going to happen. "Zuko! I'm not acting differently! Is it wrong that I want to spend time with you?" she snapped, shrugging him away.

"Katara," he said, keeping his voice low. "You know that I would spend the entire day with you if I could. I'll be all yours this evening and all of tomorrow."

"No you won't! You'll end up getting busy like you always are! Zuko, face it you never have time for me!" She was screaming now, not caring who heard the fight. Compulsively, she shoved Zukp square in the chest. By this time, the doors around them were opening, with their guests watching the loud display of annoyance.

"Katara, that's not fair! You expect me to be able to spend every waking moment with you when I'm running a country? I can make time for you, and I try to make time for you everyday!"

"No, you don't!" She said before he could argue further. "God, why did I ever leave the South Pole for you? I hate it here! I hate you!"

Zuko stepped back, adverting his gaze to the floor. He refused to set his focus on the stranger in front of him. Whoever this was, it was _not_ his Katara. But still, her words hurt. With a cold tone in his voice he said, "I'll arrange for you to be sent home immediately, if that is what you wish."

"Well good, because that is exactly what I wish. Send me home to a place where I can be free from you and your lies!"

Zuko closed his eyes, flinching. "As you wish," he whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. He bowed and walked away swiftly, not wanting his friends to see the tears that brimmed his eyes.

"Katara, what was that?" Sokka asked, rubbing his eyes.

She turned to her brother. "What was what?" she snapped.

"Don't give me that. You know exactly what!"

"Sokka, you're delusional! Nothing happened!"

"Katara, shut up! You're acting like a spoiled brat!" Toph yelled, stomping her foot, knocking Katara on the ground. "You just threw away your relationship with Zuko because you felt the need to have a fight? What did he even do to make you mad at him? NOTHING!"

"Toph you don't know anything! You're just some blind little girl that knows nothing about adult relationships!"

"At the moment, Sugar Queen, I know more about relationships than you because I'm not screwing it up by accusing my fiancé of neglecting me when all he ever does is adore me! Which is exactly what you're doing, in case you didn't understand that!"

"Toph, you don't know what you're talking about."

She shook her head. "Fine, go back sound, but just remember where your home is and the broken hearted man you're leaving behind."

* * *

Zuko sat in the conference room, the meeting had already ended, but he still remained motionless. As he had promised, arrangements had been made for Katara to leave the palace as soon as possible. Yet, despite the harsh words that were shared, he didn't want her to go. She was the love of his life, he hated to let her go so easily, but he wasn't going to hold her against her will.

A soft knock came at the door and he looked up to see Sokka standing in the doorway.

He gave a small smile and welcomed the warrior into the room. "How may I be of assistance, Sokka?" he asked wearily, knowing that he had seen the altercation this morning.

"Zuko, be honest with me, please," he begged. "Zuko, have you and my sister...done the deed?"

Zuko faltered, unsure of what Sokka would do if he heard the honest answer. "Uh, yes...we have..." he admitted sheepishly.

Sokka sighed, relieved. This earned a suspicious eye from Zuko. "Brother, her behavior matches Suki's at the beginning of her pregnancy, I believe that there is a possibility that Katara may be pregnant."

Zuko shook his head. "That's impossible, she's just upset over what happened last night. She had this nightmare and it has her terrified, that's all."

Sokka shook his head. "Zuko, my sister went through hell and back for Aang, a dream isn't going to cause mood swings that are this severe."

Zuko moved to argue, but stopped, realizing that Sokka had a point. His eyes widened. "Sokka, she...she can't leave."

Sokka shrugged. "I agree with you, but she's made her choice."

"I have to stop her."

"No, no you don't." Toph walked into the room, standing just before the two men. "Katara needs to be the one to discover her pregnancy on her own. I doubt she'll want the man she's furious at telling her that she' can't leave because she's pregnant. She's going to the South Pole with me and Suki, Sokka we want you to stay here with Zuko. We'll tell you when you can come after her."

"But..." Zuko protested.

"Zuko, if you want her back, you need to let her do this." Toph snapped.

He nodded, slumping back into the chair. "Sokka, I can't let her go this easily."

"Perhaps you should, Toph has a point."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"And why not?"

He buried his head in his hands. "Because, I love her."


	10. Chapter 10

The ship was set to leave the next evening. In the mean time, Katara roamed the halls of the palace, wallowing in her pity. It seemed that every hall held a memory, one with either a family enjoying their time together or a couple sneaking kissed in the corner. She sighed, saddened by the loss of love between her and her husband. She folded her arms across her middle and proceeded to stroll down the hall, reliving the memories of a happier life.

As she walked, an eerie feeling came over her. She felt self-cosccious and cautious, as if someone was watching her. She turned toward the window, gazing out into the garden, searching the bushes. She could see nothing, but that didn't mean she felt better about it.

"What are you looking for, my dear?"

Katara jumped, letting out a small yelp. "Oh, Uncle Iroh, it's only you!"

He laughed, "Were you expecting someone else?"

She gave the garden one last glance and then shook her head, focusing her attention to Iroh. "No, I wasn't, you just startled me."

He nodded. "How are you, niece?"

She shrugged. "Miserable." Iroh nodded again. "Katara, what has happened to you?" he asked. "Your daughter is missing and you're here, cooped up in the palace, wasting your days away by crying until you can't produce anymore tears. Has your sadness really reduced you to this?"

She closed her eyes, resisting from yelling at him. "How am I supposed to react, Uncle? My life is falling apart and I can't fix it."

Iroh's face became sagely "Life is like this dark tunnel. You may not always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you keep moving, you will come to a better place," he said slowly, letting his words sink in.

She shook her head. "Iroh, Ukya was kidnapped and I can't do anything about it without her getting hurt. I've lost her, and I can't get her back, ever. Where is the light at the end of that tunnel?" "Katara, I only drink tea and provide my family with analogies that sometimes don't make sense. I can't solve all your problems." He gave a rumbling chuckle.

She nodded, suppressing her need to snap at him. Instead, she tried to rant about Zuko. "You're doing more than your nephew is doing. All he does is work, work, work, and hide behind his posters. It's like he doesn't care that she is gone."

Iroh's eyes widened. "Katara, you don't think he's grieving? His little princess was taken away and you think he isn't grieving?"

"He's not! All he does is work!"

"Because he has a country to run, Katara. Despite how much he is hurting he cannot stop and sulk in his misery."

She groaned. "Iroh, don't defend him."

"You can't be mad at him for knowing his priorities."

"Yes, but I can be mad at him because I'm not one of his." "You were, Katara. At least, until he stopped being one of yours." Iroh shrugged and looked out at the garden.

She said nothing but nodded, silently assuring him and herself that she would give Zuko one last talk before she left.

* * *

It was late, the sun had set, meaning that the Fire Nation was slowly putting its self to bed. Yet**, **the Fire Lord sat in his office, looking over paper after paper, trying to distract from the pain coursing through his being. Sleep was evading him for two reasons: Katara was leaving and his daughter was missing. What else could go wrong?

A soft knock came from his door and he softly granted the visitor entry. He looked up from his papers when the door closed and his mouth dropped open. "Katara, what are you doing here?"

"I came because I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting, Zuko."

He slowly stood. "Katara, you don't need to apologize, you're hurting, I understand." She shook her head. "Zuko, if anything**,** I've been unfair to you. And I've been selfish."

He was silent, knowing there was no refuting that. She stepped forward and slid her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against his shoulder. He closed his eyes and folded his arms around her, pressing his cheek against her dark hair, inhaling her sweet scent. They stayed like that for a few moments, wrapped in each other's arms like they were young lovers again.

"Katara," he whispered softly, "does this mean you're not leaving tomorrow morning?"

She shook her head against his chest. "Zuko, I can't stand being in the palace. Everywhere I look I see Ukya and I can't handle that. But know, I'm not leaving you."

He nodded, stepping back and taking her hands in his. "Katara, I'll do anything you ask of me, but, we need to stay together. Now more than ever."

"Zuko, no. You need to stay in the capital and run your country." He pressed his lips to her hands desperately. "I can do my work on Ember Isle, Katara. We need to rebuild what we lost, our love."

She nodded in agreement and his hands moved to cup her face. His lips softly met hers, hesitant and worried, but when she kissed him back, his worry vanished, and so did his hesitation. The kiss went from innocent to fierce. Passion erupted between the two, consuming their souls and bodies with lust and need. They clung to each other, sharing their misery in a way that they had sorely missed. They moved to a familiar dance that had been absent from their lives for the past two years.

* * *

Clothing littered the floor of the Fire Lord's chamber. After their rendezvous in the office, they had dressed and made their way to their separate rooms, only to be consumed by the lust yet again. They couple found themselves in the other's arms**,** yet again. But this time, it wasn't as urgent**:** it was loving, gentle, and sweet. The half moon was high in the sky, but the room was dark, with the couple sleeping beside each other. The first peaceful sleep the couple had partaken in the passed few days.

Only it was interrupted.

Katara woke with a jolt, that eerie feeling coming over her again. Only this time, she could see exactly what was making her feel that way. From her bed**,** she could see out of a small window that opened to see a large tree, and on the branch directly in front of it, was a dark figure. A figure with piercing eyes that she could see clearly. She shrank back, realizing that there was no basin of water for her to bend out of in this room. She crawled out of view of the window and quickly pulled on some clothing. She looked back to the window and gasped when she found the figure gone.

"Katara? What are you doing?" Zuko grunted, slowly getting up.

She turned to her husband but her gaze was fixed on the balcony doors. Through the glass she could see the man again. He was staring directly at her.

Zuko followed her gaze and jumped up beside her. His left hand resting on the small of her back as his right side faced the intruder.

The doors burst open and the intruder stepped in, advancing toward the couple.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked, flame bursting from his hand.

In response, the man reached into his pocket and tossed a cloth at the two. Katara knelt down and picked it up, gasping as she realized what it was. "Ukya's sleeping gown."

Zuko's face grew darker. "Show yourself, coward!"

A piece of straw flickered into the light and Katara gasped yet again. "Jet," she breathed.  
"Jet, please tell me she's okay."

He smirked. "She will be, as long as you play my game."

Katara looked back at her husband and nodded.

His hand whipped back, grasping his hooks. He flung it out and pulled Katara behind him. "She comes with me."

"What? No!" Zuko snapped. His hand drew back and lashed forward, spewing fire and the ex-freedom fighter.

But he was quick, flinging Katara in front of the flames. Her scream rang out and she fell to the floor, holding her arms against her abdomen. "Zuko!" she cried out. "Water!"

But Jet was already on it. He threw down a canteen of water, opening it with one flick of his thumb. Katara quickly took the water and began to soothe her wounds while her husband sank to the ground, horrified of what he had done.

"She comes with me, or else you daughter won't make it through the night."

Katara finished with her healing and thought about it. She'd find Ukya and would be able to protect her, possibly free her from her prison. She slowly nodded. "I'll go." Zuko looked at her with a betrayed voice. "What?"

"But, Jet, please allow me some alone time with my husband."

He frowned but nodded, stepping out on the balcony and closing the door behind him.

"Katara what are you doing?" Zuko insisted, crawling up beside her.

"Zuko, I could find Ukya this way, I have to go!"

He shook his head. "You can't do this, what if you get hurt?"

"Then I get hurt," she said simply. "Zuko, I have to, so I can save our baby girl."

He shook his head but nodded, knowing she wouldn't give in. "Just be careful, my love." He pulled her into his arms, hiding the tears that were forming in his eyes. "If you don't come back within a week I'm coming after you."

She nodded. "Hopefully you won't need to." She pressed her lips against his for one final goodbye and was pulled out into the arms of Jet, who swept her from the palace, taking her to Agni knows where.

* * *

**I'm beginning to notice that I write these chapters in pairs. Hopefully my next one won't take forever! But I have to get my other story some attention too!**

**Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Zutarians! Sorry I took so long to update, but after a long talk with my beta today, I finally got this chapter started and decided to get it up in the same day.**

**I hope you enjoy the first part of this chapter, I sure did when I was writing it :D**

* * *

Iroh inhaled deeply, the scent of the tea tickling his aged nose. He sighed in contentment, enjoying the brief calm in the palace.

"Ah...afternoon tea time..." he mused, lifting the cup to his lips.

"UNCLE!"

The teacup flew from the old man's hands, his mouth hung open in shock as he stared at the wasted remains of the teacup's glorious treasure. His eyes began to water as he looked up at his nephew.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Zuko asked, eyeing the spilled tea.

"Spilled tea is something to cry over," his voice shaking. He picked up the empty teacup, cradling it against his chest. His eyes returned to his nephew's as he set his beloved teacup on the table, amongst it's fallen treasures.

Zuko's fist slammed down on the table, sending the tea set flying. "This is no time for your tea proverbs, Uncle!" he cried.

Iroh stood, his bottom lip trembling. "Zuko, you have betrayed me. But, even worse, you have betrayed the tea. Spilling tea dishonors the family! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?"

Zuko's hands gripped the front of the old man's robes. "You tea loving bastard! Shut up and listen to me!" He gave Iroh a shake when he tried to protest. "Katara's pregnant!"

"What?" Iroh gasped. "H-how? How did this happen?"

"THE NORMAL WAY!" Zuko yelled, releasing the fat uncle.

Iroh's face became sagely and Zuko swore. "A young couple is like a fresh pot of tea..." he began.

"Uncle! Focus! Forget the tea!"

Iroh gasped again and looked at the fallen treasure. "The tea..." he looked back at Zuko. "Heinous crime!" he spat.

Zuko leveled him with a stare. He stuck his hand out, flame bursting from it. "Focus or your tea gets it."

"Not the tea..." Iroh whimpered.

Zuko raised an eyebrow at his uncle, who then quieted. The old man sat down, patting his large tea belly. "What do you want, nephew? I have tea to brew."

Zuko heaved a heavy sigh. "Uncle, Katara is leaving the capital tomorrow and is returning to the Southern Water Tribe."

Iroh's eyes widened, but his gaze remained on the table in front of him.

"Uncle, go with her! Protect her!"

Iroh shook his head, looking up at his nephew. "Wait, what? Who?"

"HAVE YOU BEEN LISTENING?"

Iroh resisted the urge to look at his empty teacup that lay on the floor now.

Zuko rolled his eyes and repeated his desperate request.

The old man nodded. "My boy, why don't you go after her?" he asked.

Zuko shook his head. "I can't. She doesn't want to be around me anymore."

Iroh groaned as he sat up, scooping up his tea set and slowly placing it on the table in an orderly fashion.

"Stop it with the tea!" Zuko snapped, ready to swat it away.

Iroh gave him a stern look and slapped at his hand. "Listen to me Zuko. In making tea, there are two core elements needed. The tea leaves and the water. The two ingredients cannot stand alone and still make a delicious pot of tea, therefore, they must join as one-"

Zuko nodded. "So you're saying that we need to get married? Great, Uncle! Thank you for the advice!" he smiled and darted out of the room.

Iroh blinked. His shook his head and stared at the empty tea cup in front of him. "He didn't even let me finish my proverb..." he said quietly. He shrugged and pour himself another cup, a smirk decorating his lips. His nephew would learn of his misinterpretation of the half proverb soon.

* * *

Katara sat in the Fire Lord's chambers readying to wash herself. She wore only a thin white satin robe, adorned with soft blue floral pattern. She stood in front of the mirror, letting her hair out of it's braid to where it fell naturally to her waist. She took a brush from the stand and began brush it slowly, trying to ignore the guilt that was eating at her heart. She knew she was being foolish earlier, but her pride was not going to let her apologize to her fiance easily. Was he even her fiance anymore? After that argument she wouldn't be surprised if he never wanted to see her again.

A churning feeling went through her stomach, sending her fleeing to the bathroom for the second time that morning. Why was she throwing up so much? She hadn't eaten anything unusual for breakfast, and she had skipped her brunch with Zuko. She sighed, glancing over at the bath that had already been drawn for her. She discarded her robe and gentle set herself into the cool water, settling comfortably. Her eyes closed as she let the coldness welcome her. She began to notice the temperature in the water raise steadily higher. She slid one eye open. No one was there.

She sat up slowly and then retched forward, a massive amount of pain coming from her lower abdomen. She cried out as she gripped the sides of the tub. It felt like there was a battle going on inside her, like two elements battle each other for dominance. Her screams worsened as the pain increased, refusing to leave her. Her hand touched her stomach and she pulled it away just as quickly, burns adorned her hands. The fire inside her was winning.

"Zuko!" she screamed for help, tears brimming her eyes. "Oh, La, Zuko!"

Zuko burst into the room, scrambling to the washroom. "Tara, what's wrong?" He gasped when he saw the boiling water around her. Without hesitation, he plunged his arms into the searing hot water and scooped her out. "Sokka get a medic!" he cried out, grabbing a cloth from the sink and wetting it with cold water. He pressed the cloth against her burns, which were everywhere but her stomach.

The young Water Bender eyes had closed and her head lolled to the side. Zuko proceeded to scream at her, calling for her to come back to him. The temperature of her body had fallen, but her burns were still there.

"Katara..." Zuko whimpered. "If our baby is doing this to you..."

Just then Sokka returned with a medic who decided it best that Katara remain in the infirmary over night. If all was well in the morning, her journey to the Water Tribe would continue with ease.

For some guilty reason, Zuko was praying for a complication.

* * *

The sun had set, the moon had risen. Yet Katara's eyes had not fluttered open. Throughout the whole day she had been visited by countless people, but her eyes did not open for any of them, her voice did not meet their ears. One man hadn't moved from his perch next to her bed. His hand gripped her's tightly, nervously.

"Love, please come back to me..." he pleaded.

A small groan came from the girl in front of him. She winced when he stood up, setting himself just beside her on the bed. "Katara..."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting his almost instantly. She smiled lazily at him, still feeling numb.

"Zuko..." she whispered, her voice hoarse.

He couldn't help himself. He crushed her lips with his, sharing a long, worried kiss with the woman he loved. "Katara, what happened?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

She shook her head against his. "I don't know, I had been throwing up in the morning, and when I got into the cold water, the temperature began to rise to the most painful of levels. My insides...I felt like I was on fire, Zuko. Everything hurt. Everything but my stomach..."

Zuko sat back and nodded. "Katara, do you still wish to leave in the morning?" he asked, instantly regretting his question. He should have let her rest before bringing up such an emotional subject.

Katara looked at him with sad eyes. "I know you wish I wouldn't, but yes. I am leaving. I miss my home and I want to get out of this palace."

Zuko sighed and looked down at the floor. "Then go to Ember Island, where at least I can visit you..."

"Zuko! I'm leaving. Please don't make this any harder than it needs to be!" she snapped.

He gave a pathetic laugh. "I guess I should be used to this, by now," he whispered.

"What?"

"The woman I love leaving me," he said tiredly as he stood. "Goodnight, Katara."

* * *

**Review, please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello yet again! Okay, so first of, I recently made an AFF account, so for those of you who are over 18 and enjoy...adult situtaions, I will be posting this story on there with lemons rather than makeout scenes :O But rest assured my under 18 fans, the story on will be teen and contain no adult situations. **

**I think this chapter will be as close as it gets to that. You'll see why.**

* * *

Zuko was unable to sleep that night. Just hours ago he and his wife were in the very same bed that he was in now, making love. But now, he was curled into a ball, silent tears spilling from his eyes as he realized the most important thing in the world had just been taken from him. His world was shattering around him and he could do nothing about it.

The sun rose, but he did not care, he remained in his bed, depression sinking into him. His door was pounded on by a number of people, but when they heard no response, they kept on moving, assuming their lord was elsewhere.

At some point the door was kicked open and slammed shut, with a cheery Toph standing in the threshold.

"Okay you lovebirds, it'd time to get out of bed!" she hollered. She frowned. She could feel only one faint heartbeat. At first she assumed that she couldn't feel one of them due to the bed cushioning, but the whimper she heard from the bed made her think otherwise. "Sparky..." she whispered nervously.

Zuko shook his head against the pillow. "Toph, he took her and I couldn't protect her. I'm a master Fire Bender and i couldn't protect her. If anything I only hurt her."

Toph's blind eyes widened. "Zuko, talk to me, who is he?"

Zuko sat up slowly, pulling his knee's to his chest. "Jet, the same man that kidnapped Ukya."

Toph swore loudly. "Aang!" she yelled.

Almost instantly the airbender was in the room. "You let him take her?" he hummed, eyes full of worry.

Zuko nodded. "Aang...when I tried to fight him he pulled Katara in the way of my flame. I had hurt her and not him." Zuko said weakly. He buried his head in his hands. "I collapsed to the ground, unable to believe what I had done."

Sympathy showed on the young Avatar's face. He knew the feeling well enough to know that he would have done the same thing. "Zuko, we'll find her, and your daughter. Do not worry."

He shook his head. "I can't help but worry. My world is falling apart, Aang."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Zuko, are you going to at least TRY and do anything about it?" She stomped her foot, forcing the firebender out of bed.

"Leave me alone!" he hollered, fire bending from his hands toward the earthbender.

Aang thrust his hands in the air, silencing the flames aimed at Toph. "Fire Lord Zuko!" he hissed. "You are not just another person who can take their anger out on others. You are a leader and you _must _set the example for your people. Wallowing in self pity will not bring your wife back."

Zuko glared at him.

"But action will. Trust in your people as they trust in you, Zuko," Aang scolded. He moved to the wardrobe, plucking out an dark black outfit for the Fire Lord to wear. He tossed them at Zuko. "Put these on, it will let your people know you are mourning."

Zuko snatched up the clothing and tossed them back at the airbender. "She's not dead!" he yelled.

Toph sighed and shifted her feet, trapping Zuko up to his neck. "Sparky, I understand that you're hurting, but you need to get in those god damn clothes and let your people know what has happened. If they find out any other way then you will be in trouble with them."

"You're acting like a spoiled child and I doubt Katara would want you to be like this." Aang, added, gesturing to the pathetic form of his old friend.

Zuko frowned, looking down at his feet. "Leave me alone."

"Zuko..." Aang whispered.

"LEAVE!"

Aang grabbed at Toph's arm. "Let's go, Toph, I don't think we'll get through to him today."

Toph glared in Zuko's direction but let Aang lead her out of the room. "Aang, we can't leave him in there," she said softly.

Aang nodded. "I know, Toph, but we have no choice. He's not going to listen to anyone unless it is Iroh."

"But he's busy all day taking over the Fire Lord's duties. Everyone is assuming that Zuko has gone missing..."

Aang sighed, a grim look on his face. "He is missing, Toph. That wasn't Zuko in there."

She frowned but nodded in agreement. "Aang, I'm worried for him, and for Katara. Why didn't she fight back?"

Aang shrugged his shoulders, thinking that he wouldn't have to speak his response. He groaned when he remembered. "Katara would have fought back if she needed to. But if Jet kidnapped Ukya, then Katara must think that she can find her."

Toph's face darkened. "Aang, if I ever find who kidnapped Ky...I swear I will kill them as slowly and as painfully as possible."

Aang grinned, surprised that he, a peaceful monk, felt the exact same way.

* * *

"Jet, where are we going?"

The freedom fighter smirked from his perch on a tree branch. "You'll see. It'll take us a while to get there, but you'll see." He stood, advancing toward the waterbender. "Meanwhile, I have a week to do whatever I want with you." His eyes slowly wandered up and down her body.

Katara glared at her former ally. "If you even touch me, Jet, your life will _not_ be spared."

He laughed, "Katara, would you really risk your daughter's life in return for your loyalty to your husband?"

"There is no way you would be able to report to your master to kill my daughter without my knowing. So don't even play that card, Jet."

His eyes glazed over her body again, lingering on her chest. "Katara, you will have no choice." His hand grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her against him, his lips crashing down on hers.

She beat against him, her mind frantically screaming at her to bend. But her hands were quickly pinned down, and bound just as quickly.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, stepping away from the crazed man.

His expression was dark and terrifying. Lust was the only thing that could be seen in his eyes. When Katara opened her mouth to speak, he slapped her hard across the face.

She shook her head, avoiding his lips and gaze, but her feet were knocked out from under her, making her land on the ground with a loud thud. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut in pain. She didn't even have a chance to roll over before Jet was on top of her, his hands tearing at her clothing, hitting her every time she resisted.

Tears spilled from her eyes as her body fell limp under the man's touch. Her body was bruised and hurting, in more ways than one, as Jet forced himself upon her.

_I'm sorry, Zuko..._she thought as she faded into the blackness.

_

* * *

_

Rope bound her wrists, painfully digging into her skin. She tugged at her restraints, finding that by doing so she only worsened her wounds. Her mouth was gagged, and her feet were bound together as well.

She was on a small cot in a tiny hut. In the corner was a makeshift crib, but that was all she could see. Her eyes widened when a familiar small face appeared in front of her.

"You look scared, Mama!" the little girl said. Her small hands pressed against the rope and a smokey smell filled the air and the bindings fell from Katara's hands. She pulled off the gag and scooped the little girl into her arms.

"Ukya, thank goodness your safe!" she whispered in her daughter's hair, tears spilling out of her eyes. "Oh sweetie, when did you learn how to use fire?" She pulled the small girl back, brushing back her dark hair.

"Auntie Mai taught me!" Ukya said as her mother undid her ankle bindings.

"Mai?" Katara asked. She looked up toward the door where a dark figure stood, smiling evil at them. "Azula!" she cried, pushing her daughter behind her legs.

"Hello, water savage," she said, smiling cruelly.

"What do you want?" she hissed, looking around the room for a source of water.

"Oh, don't bother, waterbender. There is not water around here." Her eyes didn't shift from Katara's face.

"That's not true!" Ukya screamed. "Huu has been showing me how to waterbend!

Katara raised an eyebrow at Azula. "You should think about who you're speaking with before you try to spew out lies."

Water came roaring through the small window of the hut. Azula's eyes widened when it wrapped around her body. With it, vines came, twining around the wrists and legs of the deranged firebender. The water froze against the body of the ex-Fire Nation Princess.

"That should give us a head start..." Katara said softly, gathering her daughter in her arms.

"L'dy Katara!"

Katara whirled around to find Huu looking at her. "Leaving so soon?"

"Huu, I have to get my little girl back to the Fire Nation as soon as possible. Zuko and I missed her so much."

Huu nodded. "L'dy Katara, m'ght I sugg'st th't you t'ke the airship?"

* * *

Katara stared at the controls in front of her. She had no idea how to pilot an airship, even one as simplistic as this. It was practically a hot air balloon, with a similar design and set up. She struggled to figure out the controls, but the little girl sleeping in the corner kept her motivated.

Her mind began to wander, wondering if her husband was off looking for her, and wondering what would happen once he learned about what Jet had done to her.

Her hand clenched into a fist as her mind returned to that night. She shook her head, silently scolding herself for not trying harder to thwart him, for giving up. Her hand moved to her heart. This belonged to Zuko, it would always belong to Zuko. Her hand lowered. As would this, but this was more easily stolen.

She hated Jet, then and there. He had stolen what wasn't his. He deserved to die for it.

But first she had to find her way home. Zuko was waiting for her.

* * *

**BAM! Already she'd on her way back! ...STUPID JET!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY! I didn't totally abandon you guys...I just found a gentleman caller, I guess? :D Anyway, here's an update that I'm sure you've all been impatient to get!**

**

* * *

**

Katara felt pathetic in every way. Her fiance believed her to be abandoning him when that really wasn't the case. She wasn't leaving him. She was leaving the capital. At home, she would be safe from any and all assassination attempts, plus, she _hated_ the heat, the air, everything. That would explain what had happened in the washroom, wouldn't it? Her body was only reacting to the heat.

_Stop lying to yourself, Katara. _She thought to herself as she curled into a ball on the hospital bed. _You're pregnant and the baby you're carrying is a fire bender. _

If this theory of hers was true, then going to a cold climate would only cause pain to the baby and even more to its mother. However, Katara had already made her decision, she was leaving and that was that. If it killed her, oh well, it would be Zuko's fault that he didn't stop her.

_NO! _She yelled at herself. Everything lately had to be Zuko's fault. She had to blame him for everything. Was she really so weak that she couldn't be responsible for her own actions?

Lately, yes. That was all she'd been. Weak and selfish. And it was breaking the heart of the man she was supposed to love more than she loved herself. The worse part was, she didn't really care that it was. He was a giant baby anyway.

Oh, La. What was happening to her? She was turning into a monster!

"I need to get home, and I need to get there fast. Maybe Gran gran could tell me what's happening to me," she whispered as she pulled her knees into her chest.

* * *

After a restless night, the morning finally greeted the young Fire Lord. He was up long before the sun, dressed and waiting for Katara's blue eyes to meet his yet again. But this time, he feared this would be the last time he'd get to see those wonderful blue eyes stare back at him. He wanted to beg her to stay, but he decided that nagging her about it would only make things worse.

Katara woke with a jolt, immediately jumping out of bed. "La, Zuko, you know I hate it when you do that!"

He shrugged. "Sorry," his voice was solemn, lifeless.

She gave a frustrated huff and stalked into her rooms. What an annoying man Zuko was turning out to be. Maybe Aang would have been the better choice.

* * *

Quiet seemed to consume the world around the bald headed monk. His eyes were closed, hands folded across his chest comfortably. He was meditating, bordering the spirit world as he did so. His spirit was pulled from his body as the spirit world pulled him in.

He was in what he recognized as the Fire Nation Palace. There was a bed just in front of him, and in it, was a sleeping Katara. His eyes widened when he recognized her and he moved to speak, but something caught his eye. There was a small women moving across the shadows. A dark vail seemed to cloud her features, but he could easily tell who it was. Her spirit aura was blurred, hinting that she may have been corrupted.

He saw a glint of silver as the women stood beside Katara, mumbling her words. She moved and straddled the girl, a blade pressed against Katara's defenseless form. But a battle rang out the second those wide blue orbs opened.

One dagger seemed to hit its mark, though. Where was her fiance? Where was Zuko?

A hidden door burst out and there he was, ready to save the day.

A familiar tug pull Aang's spirit back to his body. His eyes snapped open and he was on his feet, running to his home before even a second had passed.

"Aang, what is wrong?" an older, frail looking women asked when he made his way through his home.

"Rest, Lady Arsu, I must leave for the Fire Nation, Katara's life is in danger."

Lady Arsu looked up at him with tired eyes. "My wounds have healed enough, Avatar, let me come with you."

Aang shook his head. "No, your burns and cuts still open from time to time, Lady Arsu. I will send a healer to attend to you while I am gone." He gently laid a hand on the pale skin of her cheek. The only un-scorched part of her face. "I'll be back as soon as I can be. For now, rest, Lady Arsu. The fire really did a number on you."

She sighed. "Fine, Avatar. But tell me one thing: do you still love her?"

Aang shrugged. "She is my friend and she needs my help. No matter what mistake I've made I will always be there for her if Zuko can't be. If things were different, I'd want Zuko to do the same thing."

* * *

Zuko's mouth hung open as he saw the bison landing in front of him. He was even more shocked when he saw Aang jump down from the saddle, respectfully bowing at the Fire Lord.

"I've heard whispers that the future Fire Lady is leaving the land," Aang said cautiously, keeping his head bowed. "With your permission, I ask to escort her. I promise, Fire Lord, that I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."

He expected Zuko to react angrily, to at least throw fireballs at him or something! Alas, that did not happen. Instead, the Fire Lord's hand lifted Aang's chin, so that their eyes met.

"It's good to see you, old friend," he said sadly, pulling the avatar into a short embrace.

"Zuko, you need to tell me what's going on," Aang said as he stepped back. "I was in the spirit world and I saw Mai attacking Katara and I thought that you might need my assistance."

Zuko nodded, gesturing for Aang to follow him back into the palace. "Aang, it would please me greatly if you watched over her for me. I know that no matter what happens, she will be safe with you."

Aang gave him a half hearted smile. "She'll be safe with or without me, Zuko, you know that well enough."

Zuko shook his head. "No, that's not true. She hasn't been herself lately, Aang. It seems that everything I try to do to comfort her only angers her. She's moody, clingy, whiny and weak! She doesn't at like that girl you traveled the world with."

"Moody isn't really much of a change..." Aang commented with a small smile. "Sorry," he apologized when Zuko gave him an exasperated look.

"Aang, maybe you can help her in ways that I can't. She won't listen to me, but you have been her friend for ages, despite what happened two years ago, maybe she'll listen to you," he mused.

Aang nodded slowly.

"But Aang, you must know that she is with child and if she, or our child, is hurt you will pay dearly."

Aang nodded once again. "I understand, Zuko."

"Come, I will take you to her."

* * *

Katara was sitting in her room, her hands lying flat on her stomach. How was she supposed to tell Zuko that they had conceived a bastard child? How was she supposed to tell the nation?

"Katara?"

She looked up to find Zuko standing at the doorway, his eyes glowing with concern.

"Is my ship ready?" she asked.

Zuko shook his head. "I've found a faster way to travel, and if you don't go this way, then you don't go at all."

Her eyes narrowed. "What sort of transportation?"

Zuko kicked the door open and Aang stood there, a cautious smile on his lips.

"No!" Katara hissed. "You make me go with him then I'll bend myself there on a block of ice!"

"Katara," Zuko snapped. "You have been nothing but a pain in my side since Mai's attempt on your life. All you do is whine, whine, whine, beg, beg, beg! You're acting like a spoiled brat which is _not _you. All I'm asking is that you go to the South with someone we can trust."

The waterbender's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Aang stepped forward slowly. "Katara, all I as is that I protect you when you're away."

"No!" Katara screeched.

"Then you aren't going," Zuko said firmly. "Aang, I appreciate your efforts, but-"

"I'll go," Katara snapped.

Aang watched as Zuko's face fell, his eyes darkened, reflecting the depression he felt within. And for the first time in his life, Aang felt like slapping Katara. She was destroying Zuko bit by bit.

He looked into the sad eyes of his friend and realized that soon there would be nothing left for her to destroy.

* * *

Toph, Suki, and Katara sat in Appa's saddle as Aang guided the bison toward the South Pole. The four of them sat in silence, finding it to be the best way to ease the tension that hung in the air.

Suki sat, rubbing her stomach affectionately, wondering what her life with Sokka would be like when the triplets were born. She could just imagine a little boy tugging at his father's ponytail and receiving a playful scowl in return. Or maybe a little girl kissing her father's cheek after he returned from his latest hunt. She smiled, realizing that Sokka was the only father she would ever want for her children. He was kind and protective, just what her little ones would need. A tear slipped down her face, when she realized he probably wouldn't be there for the birth of his three gorgeous children.

Unless Zuko came after Katara, that is. Oh how she really-

Suki's eyes narrowed as she eyed her belly. Something wet was gathering just under where she was seated.

Oh no.

"Katar-AH!"

Contractions? So soon after her water breaking? This could not be happening.

"Sugar Queen!" Toph squealed when she realized what was happening.

"Aang, get us down!" Katara ordered, crawling over to Suki's side. "Suki? Are you okay? Are the babies okay?"

Suki gulped and let out a huff of breath. "Katara, I'm going into labor and Sokka isn't here."

"Twinkle Toes, how far are we from the Fire Nation?" Toph barked.

"A couple of hours!" Aang yelled over the wind. "But I can't land! There's no dry land for miles!"

"Take us down, Aang. You and I will split the water and Toph, you need to raise an island."

Appa flew low enough for the two benders to split the water with ease. He then flew lower, setting Toph on the floor of the ocean. She was able to raise a small set of Earth, just enough room for a large hut to be fashioned out of their provisions.

"Aang, fly back to the Fire Nation as fast as you can and get Sokka," Katara ordered as she guided a moaning Suki into the hut. "Hurry!"

Just as the monk moved to leave, he saw Katara fall to her knees, clutching her stomach in pain. "Kata-"

"GO!"

* * *

The flight seemed to take days rather than mere hours. Aang was flying Appa as fast as he possibly could, but to no avail. It still took him three hours to reach the Fire Nation. He prayed Suki hadn't given birth by then.

"Sokka!" he cried, running through the halls of the palace. "SOKKA!"

"Aang?"

The Avatar whirled around. "Sokka! Zuko! You must come, Suki's in labor and Katara is hurt. I don't know what happened to Katara, but when I left she was clutching her stomach. That doesn't matter right now though because we need to leave! Sokka, you have to be there for the birth of your children!" He sucked in a much needed breath.

Zuko and Sokka exchanged looks and nodded. "Let us get into more suitable robes. We'll be outside in five minutes," Zuko said coldly as he and Sokka retreated inside.

Aang impatiently waited for the two and when they finally reappeared, he bent them onto Appa and took off, praying they weren't too late.

* * *

**Not as long as I'd like it to be, but I really needed to get something up. Review, lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I think that you might love this chapter. I know I do :)

* * *

**

Zuko's behavior had begun to sober up by the fourth day since Katara's disappearance. It had been well over two weeks since she left and by that time he had told his people of her capture on the second day and by that time he no longer yelled at each and every person that approached him, nor did he spend his time weeping over the loss of his love. It was all a bit foolish, really. He knew she would come back to him soon enough, she had a tendency of doing that and that was one of the reasons he loved her. She made her decisions and committed to them. But her one weakness was the fire bender that would always wait for her. She always made her way back to him. No matter what.

He knew the choice to leave was hers, but the sick feeling of guilt still clung to his conscience. Being alone in this rooms only worsened this feeling, especially when he stood in the very spot where his love was taken from his arms.

Aang and Iroh often asked him what exactly he felt guilty about and he was never able to convey exactly what it was. Only that the feeling was there. Perhaps it was the memory of him trying to fire bend against the intruder and hurting Katara instead or even the fact that he wasn't able to protect Katara when she needed it the most. But deep down he knew that he really felt guilty for not going in her stead. He should have been the one to find Ukya, not Katara. She needed to remain safe within the palace walls, not out where she was in constant danger. It was the husband's duty to protect his family, not the wife's.

Though, the fact that Jet was the one that took her in the first place bothered him greatly. Jet was an impulsive bastard that bore a deep hatred for Zuko and anyone that was close to him. But he had one weakness and that was Katara. This truth was made very evident two years ago when Katara and Zuko were betrothed. He had done everything in his power to break them up but had failed miserably. Zuko could only hope that he wouldn't try anything while Katara was at his disposal. But even he knew that was unlikely.

"Sire!" A guard burst into the room, running to the balcony and flinging the doors open. "Sire, look!"

Zuko followed the man's instruction and stepped into the radiant sunlight. He sucked in a breath, basking in the glory that the fiery ball of gas supplied. As a fire bender, his bending came and went with the sun. It worked indoors, but outside he was filled with the sun's immense power. It consumed his body, making him feel like he was Agni himself.

He opened his golden eyes and stared out toward the city. He looked past that to the water, where he found it doing the most irregular of things. The waves weren't pushing and pulling as they normally would. They were higher, more chopped up. As if they were signaling something. Was this a threat?

The Fire Lord's eyes searched the waters but he could find nothing. His eyes moved to the skies and he let out a loud gasp.

Not too far in the distance was a Fire Nation airship. He had heard reports that one was stolen on the night of Ukya's disappearance and he desperately prayed that either Ukya or Katara was on that ship. He wasn't bold enough to pray for it to be both of them for Agni had not been kind to him of late.

Below him Appa groan and flew past, with Aang eagerly egging him on as the two flew to the airship.

Zuko slowly turned away, too afraid to watch. However, a smile never left his face. He turned to the soldier beside him, eyeing the mans shaky form.

"Soldier, how long has that ship been there?" he inquired. He was only making small talk, but he needed some sort of distraction. He was getting nervous.

"It was spotted in the distance not an hour ago, sir! We weren't sure what it was until we finally saw the water not a few minutes ago," the soldier replied obediently. A smile pulled on his face and Zuko immediately knew that their thoughts were the same. Both hoped that the Fire Lady and the Princess were on that ship. Maybe finally the royal family will be complete again.

Zuko turned back around and choked back a sob. He saw Appa flying away from the airship, which was now in flames. The sound of the explosion met his ears soon after he saw the flames. Even from this distance he could see the flames eating at the material of the airship, biting at the metal. His imagination ran wild, picturing Katara clutching Ukya to her breast in as the flames engulfed them. He could see her whispering his name with her dying breath.

He shook his head. "No!" he cried out, grinding his teeth together in frustration. "No!"

By this time Appa had turned around and was making his way toward the balcony. Zuko looked up hopefully, unshed tears brimmed the edges of his eyes. He felt exhausted. The past few days he had gotten little sleep due to his worry over the two most important beings in his life and this anxiety he was currently experiencing was not helping. His eyes bore into the arrow on Appa's head and then his gaze shifted to Aang, who held a gleeful smile on his face. That had to be a good sign.

"Katara..." he whispered when Aang was within hearing range.

In response, Appa settled himself on the balcony and Zuko stood frozen in place, his heart pounding a mile a minute in his chest. He stared intently at the bison, eyeing the saddle with suspicion. It was too quiet. Aang hadn't made a sound. What was that supposed to mean?

Suddenly, Zuko felt very afraid of what he would find in the saddle

"Daddy!"

His heart burst. All his worries vanished as he ran to Appa's tail, scrambling up into the saddle. There, he found Katara resting against the blankets at the far end of the leathery basket and Ukya was in the middle, her arms out stretched toward her father expectantly.

He couldn't move. He started into the small face of his dearest little girl. Her big blue orbs stared back at him, a small frown playing on her lips. Her jet black hair flowed with the breeze that occasionally blew by. She was covered in dirt and outfitted in leaves that reminded Zuko of the swamp Katara had told him about. Tears began to flow freely from his eyes. She was back, his princess was back.

"Ukya!" He pulled her into his arms, crushing her tiny body against his. "Oh, my sweet little girl. My little princess," he crooned in her hair. He leaned back, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He positioned her on his hip, hugging her to him. He missed holding his daughter in his arms. He missed it more than anything.

"Azula had her, Zuko," Katara managed to whisper. Her quivering voice gave way that she was exhausted.

Zuko looked up, suddenly realizing that his family was reunited, finally. He set Ukya down and crawled next to Katara and pulled her against him, tightly embracing her form. "Oh, my love, I am so thankful to see you alive," he whispered. He pressed a firm kiss to her lips. "I've missed you."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly in response.

"Daddy!" Ukya wailed, demanding his attention. She crawled over him and wiggled herself between her parents who hugged her in response.

Thank Agni, the royal family was back together again.

* * *

"JET!"

"What? Milady?" he asked, slowly rolling himself out of his bed.

"That wench escaped and she took the brat with them!" the enraged fire bender cried.

Jet swore. "Well, what about Lady Mai? Can't she do something about it?"

Azula shook her head. "No, she cannot. By now Katara will be back in the city and I'm sure she's already told my traitor of a brother who is behind this. Not to mention that tiny brat can't keep her mouth shut!"

Jet snorted. "She's two years old, what do you expect?"

Azula glared at him. "We'll have to find another way to get what we want," she growled. "COME! We're leaving!"

That water tribe whore would pay for this humiliating defeat.

* * *

"Auntie Toph! Auntie Toph! Do it again!"

Zuko couldn't help but laugh as Toph showed Ukya an assortment of earth bender moves that involved inflicting pain on Aang. For some reason, seeing the Avatar in pain cause a lot of enjoyment for the young bender. It troubled Zuko to no end for one reason: she hated seeing Aang get hurt before she was kidnapped. He was terrified that her time with Azula had corrupted her enough.

Zuko sat back and let out a sigh. Katara had been in the infirmary for the past couple of days. She had a significant amount of injuries that needed attending to. It disturbed him to see such abuse inflicted on his wife. He had first noticed the bruises after he had safely tucked Ukya in bed the evening they had returned. Toph was sleeping at her bedside, ready to protect her if needed.

Katara was laying the bed she shared with her husband, unable to move due to the amount of pain she was experiencing. Zuko entered the room, rushing to her side when he noticed her look of agony. He looked down, examining her arms, torso and legs, gently probing them with his finger tips. He had imagined that he would have been more aroused when touching her again, but now he was more worried for her wellbeing.

She had visible bruising on her face, arms, upper legs and groin area. Almost immediately he called for the healers to tend her and they took her to the infirmary

He hadn't asked her what had happened for he knew exactly what.

Katara would never be unfaithful to him. Sure, there were times that they fought, but she was always faithful. The only way she could have gotten those injuries was because Jet was forcing her to do something she didn't want to do.

He would kill that man with his bare hands. No weapons, no bending, just sheer brutality.

No one touched his wife like that. _No one. _

"Daddy! Daddy come play with me!"

Zuko let himself be pulled from his perch and swooped down, plucking Ukya off the ground and tossing her on his shoulders. She giggled in delight as he ran around the grass making neighing noises. He pulled her into his chest and fell against the ground, his eyes closed.

"Hey!" Ukya laughed, poking her father's chest. "Wake up, Daddy!"

He let out a roar and scooped her in his arms once more which resulted in a loud shriek from her.

He couldn't help but smile. He loved being a father.

* * *

"Fire Lady, when was you last moon cycle?"

Katara blinked, her eyes were unfocused as she stared up at the healer. "What?"

"I'm sorry, we've had you drugged for the last week, your injuries really brought you a lot of pain."

A week? She thought a moment. "It's been six weeks since my last cycle, then," she admitted slowly.

The healer shook her head. "My dear, I think you're pregnant."

Katara shook her head. "Send for my husband," she said firmly. "Now."

* * *

**Isn't Zuko the most adorable thing with is daughter? Awww**

**Review my dears!**


	15. Chapter 15

**On a roll! :D **  


* * *

"Sokka, breathe. Your frantic screaming is not going to help Suki get through her labor. Come, sit beside us and meditate," Aang said softly, gently patting the hard ground beside him.

"I'm not screaming!" Sokka yelled.

Aang gave him a wayward glance and shrugged, sucking in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His legs were delicately folded under him, his hands meeting over his chest as he quietly hummed in an attempt to drown out Sokka's hollering.

After another hour of stomping around, Sokka eventually slumped down beside Aang, pulling his knees to his chest. His shoulders shook in fear, thinking back to the predicament one of the babies was in. The heart was beating slower than the other two, he wasn't sure what the would eventually mean, but it worried him endlessly. He didn't understand why, but he loved his three unmet children already and couldn't bear the thought of losing a single one of them. Nervously, he began to nibble at his thumb nail, glancing over at the meditating Fire Lord and Avatar. He glowered at them, envying their calmness.

Screams erupted from the small shelter, followed by Katara encouraging Suki to push more cries erupted but soon, a moment of silence ensued and then a small wail.

He sat there, rocking back and forth, waiting to be summoned. After what seemed like hours, Katara finally called for him.

"Sokka!"

He was up in a flash but it took him a moment to enter the shelter. He drew in a shaky breath and stepped in.

He found Suki laying on the blankets Aang stored on Appa. She was propped up on her elbows, breathing heavily as she followed the instructions of Katara's soothing voice. Her brow was matted in sweat that Toph was attempting to mat away with wet cloth, though she had a tendency to miss the mark.

Katara cleared her throat, pausing between commands. "Sokka," she said with a smile on her face, "I present to you, your first born son." She turned to him and held out her arms. There, a tiny body wrapped in a blanket was letting out piercing cries. Sokka stared at it with complete shock, taking him into his arms after a moment's hesitation. A knot formed in his stomach as he slowly began to realize that from this moment on, his life would forever change. His entire being would be consumed by his love for his children. This thought was truly bone chilling for him. He slowly turned and stepped out of the shelter, still gazing at the tiny face that had finally quieted. His eyes were now closed, resting after his long delivery. Sokka gulped, unsure of how to interpret the multiple emotions that were swimming about his body. He did the only thing that seemed to make sense. He pressed a small kiss to his forehead. "My son..." he whispered just loudly enough for Aang and Zuko to hear.

The two stood and hovered around Sokka, gazing at the small child as if it were their own. The first child to their group of friends it was so surreal. The war had ended barely a year ago and already Sokka and Suki were married and having children. Granted, Sokka came of age shortly after the war, as did Suki. Their marriage was blessed with fertility, it seemed.

"What is his name?" Zuko asked quietly. Katara had yet to discover his presence on the island and he didn't want to upset her at this delicate of a time.

"Rien," Sokka whispered. "His name is Rien and he is to inherit the Southern Tribe after his grand father and his father passes. Aang, I ask you to see to that," he said quickly, only looking up for a moment before his attention was consumed by the delicate being in his arms.

The screams proceeded once more, but Sokka did not hear them. He was too busy imagining his life as a father of three sons. He knew he would be busy, but he wouldn't be alone. Suki was a strong warrior, she could handle anything her children would throw at her.

Katara presented him with another son not long after she handed him Rien, who now rested in the capable hands of the Avatar.

His second son looked much like his first, bald, tired, and wrinkly. Sokka greeted him in the same fashion with a kiss on the forehead. "Trein," he said. "Your name shall be Trein." The baby seemed to shift in agreement.

The last child was now ready to be born and Suki's cries grew worse. There had to be some sort of problem, but Sokka was to afraid to go in. After what was an hour, the screams died down and he could hear his wifes sigh of relief clearly. Sokka bolted into the shelter, handing Trein to Zuko as he did.

"Kata-" he stopped. Gazing at the baby in Katara's arms. She did not cry, but she did breathe. Her face was calm, serene. She looked very little like her brothers.

"Sokka, may I present your first daughter," she said, giving him a broad grin as when she saw his dumbstruck face.

He took extra care in handling this child. He held her close and protectively. A daughter. He smiled, he finally had a child that would need his protection until the day she was wed. He gave Suki a tentative look. "What are you going to name her?" he asked.

"Iliana," Suki sighed before she succumbed to the exhaustion.

"Iliana," Sokka repeated. "My own water tribe princess," he mused, a smile playing on his lips. He looked up at his sister. "Come, you must meet your nephew's when you are not helping to deliver a baby," he teased. "You too Toph," he added.

Katara was the last out the shelter and when she saw Zuko, she froze. Anger boiled inside her as she stared at him. How dare he show his face here? She opened her mouth, ready to scream at him but he cleared his throat to speak.

"Save your words, Katara, for they are better used for a different time. Now, we have three small infants to care for," he reminded her. He slowly stood, cradling the baby in his arms. He easily handed Trein over to Katara, wishing to observe how she treated real children.

It pained him to think that very soon, Katara could be in that same position. He sighed, remembering what had happened only a few days ago. Her skin had been too hot to touch. If things continue as such, he may end up without a fiancee or a child. He began to wonder if the South Pole would have any effect on the baby. It didn't react to the cold water in the bathtub well at all and in a constantly cold atmosphere, well, the result could be catastrophic.

* * *

Night had fallen and the group remained on the island. Toph had managed to make it bigger and more spacious. She crafted various homes for each of them to stay in, a large one for the new family, one for her and Aang to share and then one for Katara and Zuko. She refused to make another when Katara demanded so. "You need to face your battles rather than run from them, Katara. I thought you learned that from Aang," she had said. This had caused Katara to throw another tantrum until she turned and finally saw the devastated look on Zuko's face.

Her heart sank when she saw him for what seemed like the first time in days. His eyes no longer carried the life they usually did when they were together. Instead, they looked sad and weary, tired of being neglected. His lips were fallen into a permanent frown, not an angry one, but a saddened one.

Katara slowly kneed in front of him, gently taking his hand in hers.

"I've been selfish..." she whispered. She paused, waiting for him to contradict her. When he didn't, she proceeded. "I've been putting myself before you, Zuko when I truly should be thinking about you before I do anything. You're my other half, that is why I agreed to marry you. We were meant to be together. My mood has been all over the place lately and I don't know why..."

"Yes, you do, Katara. It's the same reason for the bathtub incident the other day," he finally said.

"Sorry?" she asked.

"You're pregnant. Don't bother lying, Katara. I can put two and two together," he paused. "It's a fire bender, isn't it."

Katara slowly nodded. "I think so."

"Then why are you going to the South Pole? You know the cold weather will only upset it."

Katara shrugged. "I miss my family."

"I can bring them to you."

She shook her head. "That wouldn't have been enough."

"Can I at least accompany you? I'd rather be near by if something does happen to you."

Katara leaned forward, sliding her hands up to his neck and pressing her soft lips against his. "Yes, you may accompany me.

* * *

**My zest for this is waning...reviews might help. No seriously, I get reviews from the same people all the time, my other readers, review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am SO sorry I've taken such a long time to update, I'd say I was busy, but truth is I just sort of forgot about it and when I thought about it, I was too lazy. Anyway, here's the next chapter, it's short, but I wanted to give you guys something to read!**

* * *

Zuko had an idea as to why he was being beckoned, but it still did not change his reaction to the news Katara had to give him. His stare had narrowed as he slowly realized what this meant. It was likely that the child was his, but there was still the hint of doubt that it might be Jet's because of what had happened. He wasn't sure if he could stand knowing that his wife was bearing the child of another man. His thoughts turned to the idea of loving a child that wasn't his. That was the result of such a horrid action. He didn't know if he could do it.

"Zuko," Katara whispered. "Please, speak to me."

"It's been two weeks since you returned, Katara. The child could belong to anyone," he said softly.

She slowly nodded. "Yes, I know. If you wish for me to leave the Capital for a while, I will do so willingly."

"What?" he asked, his voice wavering. "I only just got you back and you're suggesting I send you away? No, Katara, I can't do that. I'm sorry but I'm too selfish to do that."

She nodded slowly. "We can't let the public think it's not yours though, that would bring about the worst of scandals."

Zuko shook his head. "Katara, who cares? The servants have already started rumors and told other what you went through. The city is going to know that the child might be Jet's soon enough and I don't care if they do," he argued. "Katara, as long as you're the one by my side, I don't care."

At that, the Fire Lady broke down into tears, sobbing at all the horrors she had been forced to experience in the past two months. She was thankful to be back, but every day she tried to think of was to have prevented such atrocities from happening in the first place, and each day she created new ways to prevent it. She hated herself. "Zuko, I can't do this," she whimpered as she allowed him to take her into his arms. "This is all my fault," she cried onto his shoulder. Deep down, she knew it wasn't but it was nice to have the blame put somewhere, even if it was on her.

"No, it's not," he insisted.

The two sat there, tangled in each others love, oblivious to the rest of the world.

* * *

Aang walked with Toph, his hands fiddling with hers and he watched Ukya gleefully run around the gardens, her favorite orange blanket trailing after her.

"Do you think they'll take revenge, Toph?"

The Earth bender's attention clearly shifted to Aang but she remained quiet for a short while. "Yeah," she finally said, "Azula is not about to let Ukya go that easily especially when she's trying to cling to power like a leech."

Aang slowly nodded. "I have no intention of leaving the Fire Nation until Azula is caught and executed."

Toph was taken aback. "Executed? What happened to peaceful Aang?"

"We've done everything we can for her, Toph. I took away her bending and she somehow got it back, she escaped from the Boiling Rock, which has the highest security in the entire world and is almost impossible to break out of. We tried to get her help from a psychiatrist but there wasn't even a change in a years worth of work. Azula is never going to get any better and if she does, I highly doubt she's going to stay that way. If anything, she'll be fooling us so that she can get closer to the family. She's a disease to all, infecting anything happy and tearing it to shreds. You know she got three guards to go insane while she was imprisoned? She would just plant these ideas in their heads and they would just start going crazy. One man killed his wife, leaving his children orphaned, and the other two tried to kill their wives but they were benders too and defended themselves. She's not safe. The world would be better without her."

The petite woman beside him nodded. "I agree with you, Aang. But, I'm not sure if you should be thinking that. You're going to end up regretting it. You aren't a violent person and any act of violence will result in a major freak out on your part. You should meditate before you make this decision."

Aang eyed her suspiciously. "Have you been spending time with Iroh?" he asked, flirtation hinted in his voice.

The relationship between Toph and Aang had been going on in secret for almost a year now. They had preferred to keep their feelings to themselves as opposed to having the world watching them closely and gossiping about them just as much. Very rarely did they ever show affection in public and seldom did they ever share a kiss. In all honesty, they were still testing the waters. Rarely could they ever actually be together, with Aang being so bust running around the world. Yet, Toph didn't mind that. She actually enjoyed being alone most of the time. Granted, that didn't mean that she never missed Aang, on the contrary, she almost always missed him. She had one drunken night where she got so lonely that she remolded her home into the shape of a heart and never really bothered to change it. She almost enjoyed it that way, though, she would never admit it. Aang, however, constantly missed her but he never asked her to come with him because he knew how much she hated flying. He enjoyed bringing back small knick knacks for her, not big enough to be noticed, but small enough to be appreciated. Today, she wore a hairpin Aang had brought back from a trip to the Water Tribe shortly after the war had ended.

"Toph," he asked slowly. "Toph, when are we going to tell them?"

Silence ensued.

"Toph?"

"Twinkle Toes, where do you think this relationship is going?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I don't want them to know unless we think this relationship is going somewhere," she stated simply. "I don't want them to know and then for you to leave and never come back."

Aang's eyes widened, appalled at what she was suggesting.

"Toph...I..."

His eyes shifted to two people walking out to the gardens. Zuko and Katara were wrapped arm in arm, both waving at Aang. Aang sighed, realizing that this conversation would have to be saved for later...

"Katara's out for her morning walk, Toph," he mused slowly.

Toph turned toward him. "And?"

He leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

**I am so sorry it's short, but I wanted to get something out as soon as possible for you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! How are you? Things have been hectic for me, what with my first year of college having begun. I can't promise periodic updates, but I will do my best!**

**Also, I'm going to go ahead and apologize for the weirdness of this chapter. It felt awkward seeing as the triplets are now in town. **

* * *

The birth of Rein, Trein, and Iliana slowed the travelers significantly. Shortly after the birthing, Aang flew off on Appa to find a market to purchase supplies, seeing as the clothing they had intended for them was soiled in the birthing process.

"How far are we from the Southern Water Tribe?" Toph asked soon after Aang flew off.

"We're not far," said Katara, "But the infants shouldn't fly in this cold without the proper clothing. They'd be freezing if Zuko hadn't arrived." Her gaze moved over to where her fiancé sat, a fire kindled in front of him, and a child in his arms. Sokka and Suki sat with him, as close to the flames as they could. Zuko was taming the fire enough so that the flames didn't lash out at those gathered around it. His face was calm and focused, eyes closed.

Silently, she scolded herself. She had no right to become angry with Zuko, she knew that well enough. His intentions were only to protect her in every way he knew how. She should have been able to understand that. Yet, she knew her anger wouldn't fade. He had sent her to travel with the Avatar. With Aang, the man who had hurt her in the first place. Granted, had he been aware of what he was doing, nothing of the sort would have happened. Actually, she had forgiven him for his actions long ago, understanding that he had lost control, but she found it slightly easier to dislike him as opposed to befriend him. If she did dislike him, she could avoid that horrid Fire Nation gossip. She closed her eyes, letting out a small sigh. That was a selfish reason and she knew it.

Katara laid her hand gently on her stomach, her eyes squeezing shut as she bit her lip. She couldn't behave this way if she was going to be a mother. She couldn't constantly be getting upset with Zuko, especially if this baby was a love child. It was imperative that they have a united front on this situation, otherwise, the results could be horrendous. However, she wanted more than anything for the child to be born in the South Pole amongst her family, not in the Fire Nation, where she was barely tolerated by the people.

"Tara?" Another hand found her stomach, gently rubbing it. "Is she hurting you?"

Zuko sat beside her now. She looked up to see Toph walking towards the fire with Rein in her arms. Katara couldn't help but smile. Toph always knew what everyone else needed.

She shook her head. "No," she whispered. "It's strange, I think the baby only hurts me when you aren't around." Her eyes flitted to his ember ones. They seemed to cautious, so weak and fragile. Was this really what she had done to him?

He gave her a small smile and let his hand drop to his side. "She's going to be a fire bender, I'm sure of it."

She took his hand into hers and his eyes seemed to come to life once again. Her heart soared at the sight. How she missed his eyes. They were always so expressive.

"Oh? And what makes you think that?"

He shrugged. "She gives you a burning pain, it just seems likely." He kicked the dirt with the toe of his shoe. His nervousness was obvious and it pained Katara because she knew exactly why.

"You think it will be a girl?" Katara asked, a small smile tugging on her lips.

"Oh, yes. Do you think it's a boy?"

She shrugged. "I don't really believe in marking those predictions, but, I do like the idea of having a little princess to take care of." Her smiled widened as she imagined the life of a family, especially one with Zuko. She could see their children running around with each other. All of them inherited their father's pale skin, but the girls had their mother's blue eyes while their son had his father's. She could seen them sitting by the turtle duck pond, feeding the turtle ducks until their more rambunctious child decided to jump in. The idea made her heart flutter.

"As long as she's nothing like her aunt, I would be perfectly happy with her. Though, I would love her no matter what."

Katara sighed, sad to have been pulled from her fantasy. "With us as her parents, I doubt she would ever become so evil. Unless Azula were to somehow manage to get her hands on her."

"That's not possible. I oversaw her imprisonment myself, there is no possible way for her to escape."

"I wasn't be serious, Zuko."

He nodded and mumbled an apology, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Katara shook her head and leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek "Relax, I'm not going to get mad at you."

He gave her a warm smile, pulling her petite form against his.

* * *

As the Southern Water Tribe came into view, Katara was shocked to discover its similarity to its sister tribe. Pakku and his water benders seemed to have created the small southern village into a thriving city, built in almost the exact same fashion as the North. It was absolutely stunning and, surprisingly, still felt like home to her.

Hakoda and Kanna greeted the travelers and had the healers usher Sokka and his new family away as quickly as possible, leaving the other four still standing beside Appa.

Hakoda's eyes landed on his daughter. "Katara," he beamed, opening his arms to her embrace. "How are you doing?"

"Father, Zuko and I need to speak with you right away. It's a matter of urgency."

His gaze flicked to Zuko who was now exchanging friendly greetings with Pakku and Kanna. Something about the nervous look in Zuko's face told him that he would not enjoy this conversation. "Come, we'll discuss it over lunch."

* * *

"You're what?"

"Dad, please..."

"Katara you're barely sixteen! You've just become eligible for marriage, how can you even be pregnant? How can you even be behaving like this–you're much too young!" His angry gaze turned to Zuko. "It's you! You and your culture. I knew I should have never let her stay with you in the Fire Nation. Your women have always been loose, doing whatever they want, behaving however they please. Your men have no respect for women at all!"

"Dad!" Katara practically yelled. "Will you please keep your temper? It's too late to lecture us on sex before wedlock."

"Sir, we intended to ask if we could have a wedding ceremony here as soon as possible. At least, before she starts showing."

"Are you two even engaged?"

"Yes, we are. It happened about two weeks ago."

Hakoda frowned. "Might I guess this child was conceived two weeks ago?"

The two blushed furiously.

Hakoda let out a frustrated sigh. "The wedding will take place in a fortnight. Only one specific healer will know about your condition and monitor your health. Katara, you're to live at home with me, Kanna, and Pakku. Zuko, you wil stay with Aang. Traditionally, Katara is to wear a betrothal necklace which, from what I see, you have yet to present her. You have a week to do it, for you are not allowed to see her the week before the ceremony."

"Yes, sir," Zuko nodded.

"I understand if you need to leave to attend to duties in the Fire Nation, Zuko, but please try to be here as much as you possibly can." He dismissed the two, leaving them to wander the city.

* * *

The two of them walked hand in hand along the newly risen pathways of the South Pole. Katara marveled at the beauty of it while Zuko tried to forget what happened the last time he was here.

Typically, Zuko tried to avoid trip to the Souther Water Tribe due to his mini-invasion he attempted when he was searching for the Avatar. He couldn't stand knowing that he had dared to hurt them in such a way. Katara kept on insisting that they had forgotten it, but he wasn't entirely convinced. While there were few that witnessed his invasion, many had heard about it and it had earned him plenty of glares, despite the fact that he had only been there for less than an hour. Yet, is unease was put aside whenever Katara leaned her head on his shoulder, or kissed him in front of the villagers. Her affection seemed to sedate them, it served as a reminder that he was a changed man. A better man.

He stopped her in the middle of a bridge to admire the most amazing view he had ever seen. From their perch, the could see the ocean and it's endless horizon. It was mesmerizing, the way the sun reflected off the water before them. Zuko suddenly had a true appreciation for why the Fire Nation could never truly conquer the Water Tribes. They had too much at their disposal.

They stood there together, taking in the scene. Zuko stood with his arm around Katara's waist and her head on his shoulder. In that moment, everything seemed so perfect. Their worries faded away as they stood their together without a care in the world. She felt soothed by the rhythmic beating of his heart against her ear. But shortly after they stopped, his heart started pounding a mile a minute. She lifted her head, ready to ask if he was okay but stopped mid turn.

In the Fire Lord's hand was a necklace. A necklace that looked similar to her mothers. The ribbon was a dark red that contrasted greatly with the blue that surrounded them. The pendant reminder her of her mother's but, instead of a silver pendant containing the waterbending symbol, it held a tan colored pendant with the firebending symbol carefully burned into it and the waterbending symbol even more carefully carved into it, the water carving was outlined in silver paint and the fire in black. It was their two symbols molding into one. It was the betrothal necklace Zuko had made for her.

"I finished it up just before Aang retrieved Sokka and myself. It took me several tries, but I finally got it right. I'm sorry I didn't give it to you until now," Zuko said, his whole face breaking into a smile when he saw Katara's expression.

"Zuko," she barely whispered. "It's beautiful." She turned so that he could fashion the ornament around her neck. Tears welded up in her eyes and she turned back to face him.

"Tara?" he asked worriedly.

Before he could move, she flung herself at him, holding him in the tightest embrace she could. "I love you," she whispered into his chest.

He kissed the crown of her head. "And I love you," he murmured.

* * *

**HI GUYS! What did you think? How about you click that handy dandy review button and let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh, hey guys. I got bored so I decided I'd write/update the story again. It'll probably be a few weeks until my next update, but, the good news is that this story should been finished in just a few more chapters! That's if everything goes as planned...which a lot hasn't. Anyway, read and review!**

* * *

Katara's eyes widened at the sight. Aang was kissing Toph. _Aang _was kissing _Toph. _How was this even possible? Katara racked her brain, trying to recall moments of them showing affection, hand holding, stealth like kisses...she could think of none. She couldn't even recall them ever flirting in front of them. Then again, Toph was never one to show affection in the company of others and even when she did, it was limited. She hated being hugged or touched in anyway, unless it was Ukya or the triplets doing so. She seemed to have a soft spot for young children but if Katara went for a hug, she got a stiff pat on the back. If Sokka ever went for a hug, he was trapped in an earth prison until he promised not to come near her. What made Aang so special?

She was, quite literally, yanked from her thoughts by Ukya's incessant tugging on her braids. She must have been too caught up to notice her arrival. The toddler squealed when a splash of water collided with her chest in response, earning a grunt of protest from Zuko, who had received a good amount of the blow. Though, he could never truly be mad at them, not this soon after they had returned to him. The agile two year old scrambled up onto her father's shoulders, leaving her fiery blanket at his feet and grabbing the bun with the Fire emblem for support. Zuko's face contorted in pain, but he remained silent. His patience with Ukya always astounded Katara. She never would have imagined him behaving this way with a child and, if anything, it only made her love him more.

"Auntie Toph, Uncle Aang!" she squealed as her mother picked up the fallen blanket. "Why are you kissing?" The toddler's fists rained vengeance upon the scalp of her father who yelped and gave her a short scolding. His scold went unnoticed by the child though, her eyes were still focused on the mysterious couple that stood in the garden.

Toph shot up, discreetly bending Aang about ten feet away from her. "What are you talking about, Pip-squeak?" she asked nervously, shifting her body toward them. Her pale face had turned a rosy shade of red that somehow brought attention to a hairpin that rested in her hair. It was quite beautiful, a white polar bear dog adorned it, judging by the leg position, it looked to be running. The jewels that decorated it were beautiful and well suited for the pin. It was evident that it was Water Tribe made.

Toph hated visiting the icy tundra which led Katara to believe it had been a gift, most likely from Aang. She looked to the airbender with a smirk but decided it would be best to let them announce their relationship on their own. "Good morning, guys," she said pleasantly.

The two bowed respectfully. "It's good to see you are well, Katara," Aang beamed as he approached them.

Inwardly, Katara sighed. She owed Aang her and Ukya's life. That airship would have killed them both if Aang and Appa hadn't been so quick on their feet.

Honestly, the Fire Lady couldn't remember much from the airship. She had a small idea of how to fly it, but she was in too much pain to do it properly. The moment the Fire Nation came into view, the ship just seemed to explode. Ukya was tightly glued to her mother's side, thankfully, otherwise her distress call would have been a lot more difficult to manage. As soon as the control room went up in smoke, she and Ukya were on the deck and Katara immediately started bending the ocean below her, hoping, praying that someone would be smart enough to figure it out. By the time Appa made it up to them, she was exhausted. So exhausted, that she didn't even notice the machine fall from the sky the moment she departed. She had no recollection of her reunion with Zuko.

"Well, feel that you are well," Toph gave an awkward laugh, wiggling her toes.

Ukya scrambled down from her father's shoulders and gave Toph and Aang hugs. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

The two nodded. "Actually," Aang hesitated, looking to Toph nervously. "I planned to bring a date."

The Fire Lord and Lady raised an eyebrow.

Toph turned to Aang. "Oh, really? Who might this date be?"

"Uh..." he looked away nervously. "Forget it," he mumbled, his usually happy face had fallen.

Then, the toddler did something very peculiar. Her giant blue orbs looked up at the two people she loved most in the world (other than her parents) she reached up and took Aang's pinkie finger and marched him over to Toph's side. She then grabbed Toph's hand and joined it with Aang's. "As princess," her usual high pitched voice was different, more authoritative. "I order you two attend the party together. If you don't, I will be sad and I will cry." She gave a satisfied nod, thinking that her unhappiness was the worst thing in the world, and marched back to her parents side. "Can they sit with us?"

"As long as they don't take my seat."

The royal family whirled around only to be greeted by another member of the royal family.

The woman looked young, but the scars on her face aged her, as did her aged eyes. Yet, she always seemed beautiful. Her smile never dulled and her eyes, no matter how aged they seemed, always brightened when she saw her family, especially her son. She couldn't help but be endlessly proud of him and what he had accomplished ever since she was forced to leave him. She'd kept tabs on him for a majority of his life, that's actually what eventually led to her scars, but, that was a story for a different day. (**AN: Oh, I know you all hate me right now. But you'll learn her story in an even numbered chapter, if you haven't guessed it already)**

"Gran!" Ukya squealed, running into her grandmother's arms.

"Mother," Zuko smiled. "You didn't tell us you were coming." Lady Ursa rarely visited the Fire Nation due to her treasonous actions to Zuko's grandfather, despite the fact that she had been pardoned almost two years ago for her actions as she did it to save her son. She was wise to do so, many were still unsettled by her presence. Despite her good intentions, she still murdered the Fire Lord and any extended stay would most likely end in a fit of anger from the Fire Nation people.

Lady Ursa smiled at her son, scooping up her granddaughter as she did. "My granddaughter is returned to her rightful place and you expect me to stay away?" she gave a hearty laugh and then turned to Katara. "How are you doing, my dear? I heard you were really beaten up."

"Better. I'm still hurting, but it's not as bad as it could have been," she lied and forced a smile on her face.

Before Ursa could question her smile, Aang presented himself to the former Fire Lady. "Lady Ursa," he bowed. "It's good to see you. How is the Earth Kingdom treating you?"

She beamed at him. "It has been treating me very well. I've yet to have a house fire," she laughed, giving Aang a wink. "Toph Bei Fong, it's always a pleaser to see you."

"Wish I could say the same," she sniffed. After a awkward pause, she shook her head, mumbling "My jokes are wasted on you lot" and walked off. Aang excused himself moments later in search of her.

"What is wrong, child?" Lady Ursa asked Katara as soon as Aang was out of hearing range. Her face was worried, her eyes flicking back and forth between the couple.

Zuko shook his head. "Not in front of Ukya, mother. She may be young, but she is intelligent."

* * *

At first, Ursa was angered by Jet's actions but her anger soon faded when her son informed her that the child could possibly be his. The couple wouldn't know the paternal parent of the child until it was born. They explained that the two of them would raise the child as if Zuko was the father no matter what but Ursa seemed skeptical of this.

"Zuko, I loved you and Azula very much but you saw what happened to her because I favored you. If this child turns out to be Jet's, a similar result could happen. Are you ready to take responsibility for that?"

"Mother, what other choice do we have?" he asked.

Ursa weighed their options but eventually decided that this was the best idea, but if the two weren't treated fairly, disaster would surely strike. The couple promised to heed her warning before their were ushered off to dress for the party occurring that night.

The Royal designers always adored putting Katara in clothing that represented both the Water Nation as well as the Fire Nation. Most often, the gown would be of Water Tribe style with the colors of the Fire Nation and today was no different.

When the Fire Lady was conscious in the infirmary, Cirra, her head designer, asked her to describe the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Almost instantly, Katara began rattling off the dress Princess Yue had been wearing when she transformed into the moon spirit. Cirra sketched it as she described the dress and it's multiple parts and he left quickly, claiming he was off to design the perfect dress.

And La was he right.

The dress itself look exactly like Yue's, but Katara's more curvaceous figure made it look even more sexy. The silky cloth was a deep red while the cinche around the waist was an even darker red. A clothe of the same color flowed from her back and met just below her knees. A golden emblem held the to pieces of cloth together and when she actually took the time to look at it, Katara realized it was the same symbol on her betrothal necklace.

"Cirra, this is beautiful," she whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Cirra gave her a wink. "I thought you'd like it. I made another one that was slightly bigger in case you started showing. Are you comfortable in this one?"

She nodded, slowly stepping down from the pedestal. "It's perfect as is. How do you always manage these gorgeous gowns in such a short time span?"

He snorted. "Please, your majesty, this is me we're talking about."

The waterbender let out a hearty laugh. On any other person, she would have despised such a cocky behavior, but it suited Cirra in every way. Not to mention, he designing was brilliant. There had yet to be a dress she despised. In fact, almost every one made her look as ravishing as ever, Zuko could attest to that–as could the scorch marks on her former apparel.

"Come now, we need to do your make up done and then you can finally see your husband once again."

* * *

Zuko stood in his dress robes, waiting in the passageway that led to the courtyard, where the party was being held. He paced back and forth slowly, waiting to be joined by his family. His nerves were getting the best of him. Tonight, he and Katara planned to announce the pregnancy which, in turn, meant announcing what Jet had done. The couple had contemplated leaving that bit out of it, but if the child was born and clearly not his, catastrophe would strike for the Fire Lady. So, they decided that honesty would be the best thing they could do. However, he was worried about how that would effect the mood of the party. This was supposed to be a celebration of Katara and Ukya's safe return to the Fire Nation, he feared tainting such a joyous occasion with something so grim.

"Stop worrying, Zuko," Katara scolded as she walked up to him, Ukya's small hand wrapped around her mother's finger. She gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go?"

The Fire Lord nodded and reached down to take Ukya's free hand. Her small face looked up at him with a wide grin. "Let's go," he said.

The doors opened and the family stepped out into the courtyard. To their left, standing just beside Zuko, stood Lady Ursa, Toph, and Aang, each wearing their native nations traditional formal wear. They, like those standing at the bottom of the steps clapped eagerly at the royal family. To their left, stood Katara's family, including Kanna and Pakku. Tears streamed down the Fire Lady's face as she greeted them. She laughed when she noticed Sokka's vice like grip on Trein, probably the biggest trouble maker of his family. "It's good to see you all," she smiled at them. She returned to her own family and they stepped forward so that the crowd below could see them. Their cheering was deafening.

Zuko raised his hand, silencing the people below.

"Thank you," he smiled warmly, though his heart was racing. "First, I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate Katara and Ukya's return home. It has been a difficult month for us all, but, at least our fears can be sedated knowing that the royal family is safe and intact." He turned to look at Katara, who smiled warmly back at him. "However, the threat still lingers. The kidnappers are still out there and most likely want their captives back."

"Who?" a member of the audience yelled.

"Katara tells me that my sister, Azula, has disguised herself as Mai and is working with a former ally of ours: Jet. Lady Mai is also suspected in aiding these fugitives. If you see them, please, don't engage them in combat, it would be unwise to do so. Report your sightings and then, maybe, we will be closer to capturing them." He swallowed. This was when they were to announce her pregnancy.

But Katara cut him off.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she spoke, softly at first, but her voice grew firm. "While I was away, something dreadful happened between me and Jet. You see, when I was traveling with the Avatar, we stumbled upon Jet and I was infatuated with him. When we met him again in Ba Sing Se, he was a hero, but by that time by infatuation had long since died out. However, it was the opposite for him. His infatuation with me seemed to grow. When Zuko and I got together, he was furious. Furious enough to work with Azula to get me back. When he broke into our home, he showed evidence that Ukya was with him and I willingly went with him, hoping to find my daughter. Thankfully, I did. But something happened on our way to our destination. Something that I won't recount for the sake of the little ones present. But, I'm pregnant," she paused, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. "And we don't know who the father is."

"KATARA! MOVE!"

* * *

**OH SHIT WHAT'S GOING DOWN NOW?**

**Also, if you want me to update soon, review it. **


End file.
